Learning to Love
by tinaDvs
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends living and loving in Lima Ohio. Kurt wants to continue to persue his dream to the dissapointment of Blaine, But when Kurt leaves, Blaine finds solace in a newcomer to Mckinley. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to find love again? or will their love be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blaine was always a morning person. Every day he would get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and like clockwork, he was in the kitchen for breakfast at 9 a.m. This morning however was extra special, since he woke up to a text from his boyfriend Kurt.

**Morning handsome**

Blaine ginned wide as he replied.

**Morning!**

He wondered what Kurt was doing right that moment. Probably just waking up doing his morning moisturizing ritual. Blaine smiled bigger as he visualized this. He couldn't wait to spend all the time he could with Kurt since school was out, he could spend all day, every day with him. He spent a few minutes daydreaming when he suddenly got an idea. He picked his phone back up and dialed Kurt's number. It rung for all of two seconds when he picked up.

"Hey, I was just texting you back!" Kurt said, in a playful tone.

"Yeah, I didn't want to text anymore, I wanted to hear your voice," Blaine admitted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just thinking about you darling," he said in that cute innocent voice that made Blaine smile. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, that's why I called you, to see if you wanted to do something."

"Of course," Kurt thought he would never ask. After all, school had been out for a week. "What did you have in mind?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "Hmmm a little this a little that, maybe we could fly to Italy and I can take you to see the Eiffel tower."

He heard a giggle on the other side of the phone. "Well, just to be sure you do know the Eiffel tower is in Paris right?"

Blaine stood up smiling; he went to the refrigerator to pour himself another glass of orange juice. "That's what I said Paris, right?"

"Right." Kurt laughed out, "But seriously, what do I have to do to see my sexy man today?"

"Well, complimenting is a great start." Blaine took a swig from his glass.

"Just get over here!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine laughed out loud almost spitting out his orange juice. "Fine, since you asked so nicely. I'll meet you at your house at ten." Blaine headed to his room to look for something to wear.

Kurt went through outfit after outfit looking for something to wear to go with Blaine. Every time he thought he had it; he stopped in front of the mirror and thought, nope! He wanted to look his best for his boyfriend today. _**"Just pick something, Blaine will be here in fifteen minutes"**_, he thought as he settled on a decent ensemble and went downstairs.

He saw his dad sitting in the living room. "Hey dad, I'm probably going to be out for the rest of the day," he said to Burt as he found the right shoes in the hall closet to wear.

Burt looked up from his newspaper, "Don't stay out too late, you know we have that dinner tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kurt rolled his eyes as he opened the refrigerator and got out the orange juice to pour himself a glass.

"You're not gonna eat anything before you go?" Burt raised his eyebrow. Kurt had never been one to miss breakfast.

"I'll pick up something with Bla…" The doorbell interrupted him. A smile grew on Kurt's face. He fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt.

Burt smiled and pointed toward the door, "You gonna get that?"

"He's earllyyy," Kurt talk-sang as he ran to the door.

Blaine stood in the doorway smiling from ear to ear. "Sorry I'm early, I couldn't wait."

Kurt returned his smile as Blaine invited himself in the house and made his way to the living room.

"BURT!" Blaine exclaimed as he spotted Kurt's father reading his morning newspaper in his favorite chair.

"Heya Blaine. How's life treatin' ya?" Burt said without breaking eye contact with his newspaper.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Couldn't be better."

"Well," Burt smirked. "That's good to know. But I told Kurt not to be out too late. We have a family gathering today."

"I know dad!" Kurt interrupted, he walked up behind Blaine, "I'll go get my wallet and we can go," he said to as he ran back upstairs.

Blaine stood in the middle of the floor for a minute. "Nice to see ya Burt," and sprinted up after Kurt.

Kurt was looking in his drawers when Blaine entered his room. Although Kurt always kept it neat, he never could seem to find what he was looking for.

"You lost it didn't you?" Blaine said coming behind Kurt and placing his hands on his waist. He nuzzled the back of his neck taking in the scent of his cologne before gently kissing it.

"Nooo." Kurt blushed as Blaine pulled him to his closer.

Kurt melted under Blaine's kisses and resisted the urge to kiss him back when he realized, "My father's right downstairs Blaine."

Blaine spun him around and pulled him even closer, "I saw him," he leaned in for a kiss.

"I found my wallet," Kurt said, he broke the kiss by putting his wallet on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled that sexy smile Kurt loved. "Okay, but you know you're going to have to make it up to me," he said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him downstairs.

Burt didn't budge when Kurt went over to him, "I'll be back at 6," he said and gave his father a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Burt," was all Blaine managed to get out before Kurt yanked him out the door.

Kurt returned home with the biggest smile on his face. He had such a great day with Blaine. They went to the movies, took a walk in the park and had lunch at Breadsticks. They talked a lot, about Blaine's senior year and Kurt, still highly disappointed about not getting into NYADA with Rachel.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much Kurt," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "You'll get in next year with me."

Kurt smiled at the thought of this, "I'd love that."

By the time Blaine drove Kurt back home it was almost 6. Kurt daydreamed about the way Blaine's lips felt when he gave him a kiss goodnight. The way his body tensed when Kurt touched him. A familiar voice snatched Kurt out of his mental nap back into reality.

"Kurt dinners ready," Burt walked into Kurt's doorway.

Kurt looked up at his father, "Okay, I'll be right down."

Kurt picked up his rejection letter from NYADA and sighed. He felt hopeless, even though Blaine gave him words of confidence, he still felt as if his dream was dead; after all, he hadn't really thought about what he would do if he didn't get in.

"You don't need that school to be a star Kurt," Burt walked in Kurt's room after he noticed the sad look on his face, "You're just as good as those whats-er-faces in New York. I… I have a feeling," he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You will do great things one day."

"Thanks dad," Kurt sighed again. Smiling up at his father he stood up, "Lets go before Carole gets impatient."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ha-ha, oh no he didn't. He must not have known he was talking to **the** Rachel Berry!" Kurt said as he laughed.

Rachel laughed back, "Yeah, he's like the meanest teacher ever! I mean I know I wasn't off pitch."

Kurt amusingly rolled his eyes. Rachel and he had kept in contact since she left. She decided to take a few basic classes during the summer to prepare for her harder courses during the fall. They often shared laughs about the native accents and the way they dress differently. And although Kurt appreciated fashion, Rachel had told him about some pretty disturbing ensembles. She also shared stories about how rude the teachers were.

"Hey have you heard from Finn?" Kurt said suddenly curious. He hadn't talked to Rachel about Finn yet.

He heard a pause on the phone that Rachel spoke again, "No, have you?"

"No, but I know Carole has been talking to him from time to time."

"Oh, well I do hope he's doing alright," she paused again. Kurt decided to change the subject.

"Now, is the traffic really that bad there?"

"Kurt we were here two years ago! And I remember it being terrible back then as well," she laughed which relieved Kurt. He didn't want to hear her sad, "It's especially bad now that they have auditions for this play going on in the winter."

This sparked Kurt's interest, "What play?"

"I think it's The Boy From Oz. Yeah they started auditions this week."

Kurt paused for a minute. The Boy From Oz was one of his favorites. After all he had auditioned for NYADA with Not The Boy Next Door.

"That's so cool. I wish I could audition for it!" Kurt said as a joke.

"That would be awesome," Rachel said, "I'd go see you. If they like you as much as Carmen liked Not The Boy Next Door, you're sure to get a part."

"You really think so?"

"Your amazing Kurt. You would be perfect for it!"

"Whatever, I'm just daydreaming. I'd never leave for something like that." Kurt thought back to what his dad said the other day. How he would do great things one day.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well, I think you should go for it. I mean, you never know until you try."

Kurt chewed on his thumb nail as he considered what she said. What if he did get the part? That's his ultimate dream after all. To be on Broadway. He knew he was young, and he knew he probably wouldn't get a part. But he couldn't pass up on an opportunity like this. They are open auditions; only one thing haunted him as he hung up the phone with Rachel. What would Blaine say?

Blaine spent quite a while studying his boyfriends face. He seemed a little distant this morning when he asked him to coffee at the Lima Bean. He barely talked in the car ride here, and now he sat there in deep thought about … something.

"Kurt is… is everything okay?" Blaine shifted in his seat. "You seem very distracted."

Kurt snapped back into reality. He had been thinking about what song he would audition with when he got to New York. But the suddenness of Blaine's voice smacked him back to life. He hadn't even decided to go yet and he was already choreographing a number in his head.

"Yeah. Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking."

"About?" Blaine had a concerned face. Certainly whatever was bothering Kurt this much had to be talked about.

"Just, some things I've been considering lately."

"Come on Kurt, tell me."

Kurt released a sigh. He was afraid to tell Blaine. He was scared he would start freaking out. He didn't know why, but Kurt almost didn't want to tell him.

"I, ..uhh." Kurt couldn't seem to get the words out. "Nothing, I think we'd better talk about this some other time."

Blaine glared at Kurt once again, searching for an answer. "Kurt, you don't have to be afraid of telling me anything. I love you."

"I was… thinking, well not thinking. Talking to Rachel about this play… a play.. they're having auditions." Kurt paused and his voice got lower. Blaine had his eyes fixed on Kurt's, trying to piece together what he was saying. "I wanted to audition for…." Kurt mumbled out.

Blaine had a look of confusion on his face for a second. He sipped from his coffee before he spoke. "You want to audition for what play?"

"The Boy from Oz!" Kurt said quickly as he realized Blaine didn't freak out.

"Oh, you love that play, I'm sure you'll get a part. When are auditions?"

Kurt felt a wave of relief. "They started this week, but I figured if I can get my dad to book a flight as soon as this weekend I can audition next week..."

"Wait, wait, wait… b-book a flight?" Blaine interrupted. Perhaps Kurt spoke too soon. "Where are you going?"

"Well Blaine, they don't have auditions for Broadway plays in Ohio."

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. "You're going to New York?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought you were staying here until I graduated so we could go together."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. He sat there waiting for an explanation. Was he serious right now?

"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, it's just auditions Blaine."

"And what if you get the part? Then what, you're just going to stay in New York?"

"I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead."

Blaine stood up to throw his cup away. "Yeah you were right; we should talk about this some other time."

He walked over and put his cup in the trash and walked out the door to the Lima Bean, leaving Kurt sitting there alone. After choking back tears, Kurt finally got the courage to stand up and walk out of the coffee shop.

"I can't… I can't believe this." Blaine said pacing back and forth the width of Kurt's room. He couldn't fathom thinking about Kurt going away, and after he was looking forward to spending so much time with him this summer before he went back to school and Kurt started preparing for his NYADA audition for next year. That was the plan, not this.

"Blaine I don't understand why you are so upset. This is my dream; I thought you would be supportive."

Kurt sat on his bed close to tears, watching his boyfriend pace while trying to explain. Blaine and Kurt had been arguing since Kurt got into the car at the coffee shop. After 20 minutes of yelling he felt defeated, even though Blaine didn't seem tired at all.

"Kurt, this is Broadway. You think they just let any kid come and audition for them and say 'oh, you got the part!' No Kurt! You need experience, and I'm pretty sure you're way too young!"

Blaine's words cut him like a razor. He was crying now with his head down not saying a word. Blaine stopped pacing and ran his hand through his hair. Seeing Kurt cry made him feel worse. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings he just didn't want him to go to New York just to be disappointed. He knelt down to where Kurt was sitting on the bed.

"Kurt.. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be disappointed." He grabbed Kurt's hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt turned away, "I think you should go."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. "Kurt, please don't do this." He pleaded. Just then Kurt yanked his hands away and looked at Blaine with red puffy eyes.

"If you really loved me you would be helping me find an outfit for my audition and giving me words of encouragement. Not tearing me down and convincing me that I can't do it." Kurt stood up and walked towards his door.

"Kurt, dammit!" Blaine stood up and spun around to face Kurt. "I _**do**_ love you, that's why I don't want you to go." He said this in almost a whine.

"So you're being a selfish bastard. That's why you don't want me to fulfill my dream?"

Blaine paused at this. He was being selfish. He didn't want Kurt to go because he didn't want him to leave him in Ohio. He didn't want the love of his life gone. He couldn't take it.

"Like I said I don't want you to get hurt, disappointed. And I guess I just don't want you to leave me."

"Just stop." Kurt said holding his hands up.

"I want to be…"

"Just go, Blaine." Kurt interrupted. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was done.

Kurt would never forget the look on Blaine's face when he told him to leave again. So hurt, with a single tear streaming down his right cheek. His eyes had gone dark and sad. Without a word he left Kurt's room and headed down the stairs. A moment later he winced when the front door slammed behind him. He continued to cry for a few minutes. Then he realized what he had to do. He got up and went to the bathroom to wipe his tears, and then went to his closet. He took a deep breath as he pulled out his suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine left message after message on Kurt's phone all week. He had hoped that Kurt hadn't decided to leave anyways. He knew Kurt could be very stubborn, and when he makes his mind up about something, it usually is what it is. He figured he would give him some time to think, but he couldn't stand being away from him for long. Blaine finally gave up on calling Kurt, and tried his father. He sat up on the side of his bed almost holding his breath.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar female voice on the other.

"Hey. Carole?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, this is Carole. May I ask who's speaking," Carole spoke as if this was a business call.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Hey Carole this is Blaine." He paused. "I'm looking for Kurt. I've been calling him, but he's not answering his phone."

Carole took a breath of her own. "Oh, Blaine. Oh sweetie, Kurt's gone to New York."

Blaine swallowed hard, "What, what do you mean?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell you. Kurt left two days ago to audition for some Broadway play."

Blaine barely heard her call Burt asking what the name of the play was, but it was all muffled. When she told him he was gone, _**Kurt**_ was gone, there was nothing else he wanted to hear. His eyes filled with liquid as he gripped the phone tight.

"Blaine I'm so sorry honey. I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks, uh…" Blaine choked out, "Thanks Carole."

He hung the phone up as soon as he got her name out, and fell onto his bed. He couldn't believe he left him alone, and without even saying goodbye. Blaine was frozen with anger, and hurt. Emotions he couldn't even place a name to. Kurt was gone. He laid there in his bed and cried until his eyes grew puffy and weary drifting him into a restless sleep.

XXXX

He seemed to have a headache for the rest of the summer. Nothing pleased or amused him anymore. Colors faded, and things that used to excite him just didn't anymore. Since Kurt left he felt like there was a missing part of him. A part he couldn't fill without Kurt there.

School started next week and he dreaded the first day. He knew his friends would be sympathetic and feel sorry for him when he told them what happened, and that was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to move past this, whatever it was. Blaine didn't even know; did Kurt breakup with him? He had so many questions that would continue to go unanswered.

Blaine was on his bed facing the ceiling when his mom interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Blaine, you coming?

Blaine sat up and looked at his mother with weary eyes. "Where are we going?

"Shopping for school!" His mom said as she had told him this just last night when they were eating dinner. "Senior year! Yay!"

Blaine was warmed by his mother's smile.

"Well, at least one of us is excited." He said standing up walking towards his mother. "I don't want to go to school."

Blaine pouted a little. His mom reached out, grabbing his hand.

"Blaine, he left you. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm so sorry baby, but you have to try to get past this."

She grabbed his other hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders. His mom pulled him into a hug and he felt relieved for once. He knew with support like hers he would get through this, and get over Kurt. He clung on to his mother for dear life and exhaled.

XXXX

When Blaine and his mother arrived at the mall, it was full of last minute shoppers. He cringed at the thought of walking around the crowded mall, probably ending up seeing someone from school ask him how he was doing. He didn't feel like being bothered with people at all really. The breezy Lima wind blew as they made their way into Younkers. Blaine looked around and noticed weren't many people in here.

"Look around for some stuff you like honey. I'll be in the women's department."

"Okay," Blaine made his way to the men's department slowly and glanced at the racks of clothes. He blew his breath and couldn't help feeling frustrated.

"I never liked going shopping either." An unfamiliar voice startled Blaine.

He looked up to find a boy smiling at him. Not much taller than himself. About Kurt's height. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Beautiful eyes. He was very handsome and masculine looking Blaine noticed, but very neat and trimmed. His skin had a hint of tan to it, and he wore thin sleek glasses that made him look probably older than he was.

"Yeah I guess," Blaine said with a little smile. He hadn't noticed he had been staring at him. He looked back at the shirts on the rack he was scanning. "At least not here."

The mysterious boy laughed. "I know right. I never shop here. I'm here with my mom, she ran off to do something."

Blaine returned his eyes to the boy. "You shopping for school?"

"Yes actually. I'm new here to Lima, but my mom got me enrolled at McKinley High."

Blaine smiled. "I go to McKinley." He noticed the boy was walking closer to where he was. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior!" With every question Blaine asked it was as if the boy got more enthusiastic.

"Ah, Likewise."

"I'm really nervous. I really don't want to be the new kid in school, you know." He hesitated before he started again. "Do you have any advice or anything I should know ahead of time?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, you should be fine." He looked him up and down. "But then again you might just want to lay low for a few days… Just to keep the slushies away."

A stunned look grew on the boy's face. "Slushies?"

"You'll see." Blaine smiled again. Just then he heard his mom's voice.

"I think that's my cue." He turned to walk away but then turned back to face the mysterious boy. "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." And with a smile Blaine left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A huge "Welcome Back Students" banner was posted on the front door of McKinley on the first day of school. Blaine frowned as he got out of the car.

"Another glorious year at McKinley," he murmured as he turned back to look at his mother.

Blaine's mom blew him a kiss before she drove off, and that was it. Here he was back at the last place on earth he wished to be. He walked the hallways like a ghost. Weaving in and out the student traffic like a pro he had avoided seeing anyone on the way to his classes. And lucky for him none of his fellow glee club members were in any of his classes.

As he sat in homeroom he zoned out thinking about places he would rather be, anywhere but here. As his teacher crooned on and on about signing papers and code of conducts, he sleepily watched the time waiting for the bell to ring.

Class after class Blaine sat there absentminded. To his chagrin one question popped into his head.

"I wonder what Kurt's doing right now?"

XXXX

"Kurt you have to admit it was quite a gamble." Rachel sat down next to Kurt who was a babbling mess and handed him another Kleenex to wipe away is tears. "I warned you not to get your hopes up to high, because they can just crash and burn right before your eyes."

Kurt dabbed his eyes and cheeks as he took a deep breath. He looked at Rachel who was now patting him on the knee. He had been horribly rejected at his _The Boy From Oz_ audition. Afterwards he just came back to Rachel's dorm where he told her what happened through sobs while sitting in the fetal position on the couch.

"Thanks for the pep talk Rachel." Kurt said frowning up at her.

Rachel smiled as she tried to comfort her friend, "I'm sorry, I'm just telling the truth. And I'm sure…" she paused, "That's all Blaine was trying to tell you as well."

Kurt smacked his lips. "No, Blaine was being selfish! He didn't want me to come because he wanted to spend every waking moment with me. He gave me no support, just convinced me I couldn't do it. Well, I bet he'll be pretty happy he was right!"

"Kurt don't talk like that. Blaine loves you more than anything, and I'm sure he didn't want you to be disappointed." She grabbed another Kleenex and handed it to Kurt who now had more tears streaming down his face from thinking about Blaine. "And I bet you hurt him really badly leaving without saying goodbye."

Kurt pondered on her words. He all of a sudden remembered the last thing he said to Blaine. "Just go." That was all he said to the man who he loved, and who loved him. Or, _**used**_ to love him. He couldn't get out of his head the hurt look on Blaine's face when he kicked him out. His beautiful face stained with tears, and his hazel eyes filled with sadness. How could Blaine love him now, after all he had done to him?

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Rachel stood up and sighed, "Well, what are you going to do now? I mean I've enjoyed your company this past month but, you need to go back home." She put her hand on her hip.

"Rachel!" Kurt glared at her in surprise, "Sick of me already?"

"Never!" She walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets above the counter, "But you need to go talk to Blaine. Tell him you're sorry, hell, he might forgive you."

Somehow Rachel read Kurt's mind.

He stood up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. "Yeah right, good excuse." He smiled with his back turned to her.

"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel called his name sternly. She slammed down the cereal box she had been pouring into a bowl on the counter.

Kurt spun around and looked at Rachel who had one of those strict mom looks on her face.

"Yes?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Her death glare was killing him. "Okay, Okay! I'm going. I'll start packing today. Are you happy?"

Rachel smiled to show her satisfaction, "Very."

XXXX

"Blaine! It's so good to see you!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as he walked into glee club.

He smiled weakly, "Yeah, Thanks. Good to see you too, Mr. Shue."

Everyone seemed so happy. Hugging and talking. Laughing about they're summers and what songs they want to do this year. Blaine sat in a chair next to Sam as Mr. Shue started class.

"Okay! This year! Like every other one I can tell it's gonna be a great one!"

Sam who was sitting next to Blaine looked over and noticed the sad look on a once happy Blaine's face.

"Hey dude, what's getting you down?"

Blaine looked up and stared off for a while. Sam could tell he looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah man, nothing. I'm just uhh," Blaine rubbed his eye as he faked a yawn, "A little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Now, I know that we won Nationals last year and I'm so proud of you guys. We worked hard to get there, and I want to make sure that this year, we come as hard as we did last year to win it again." Mr. Shue smiled as everyone cheered quietly.

"Oh," Sam reduced his voice to a whisper so Mr. Shue couldn't hear. He stared at Blaine a moment longer before saying the one sentence he was dreading. "How's Kurt?"

"He's great." Blaine uttered back, "He's just… great."

"… so let's get to work guys!" Mr. Shue was ending his pep-lecture. "Of course with all the seniors from last year gone we're going to have to recruit more members. So I want you guys to think of a song to perform as a recruiting number to perform at the back to school assembly this Friday."

"Oh no," Tina said frowning, "Last year we did the Go-Go's and we got spaghetti facials!"

Artie chimed in, "Yeah, Mr. Shue that was no fun."

"Aww come on guys," Mr. Shue laughed as he sat on a stool in front of them. "We need some motivation, let's get that spark back we had last year at nationals! We need more people or we won't be going back."

"I'm all about doing a big number for the school," Sugar said standing and walking towards Mr. Shue. "I think I have the perfect song for this kind of situation."

Everyone looked at Sugar in surprise. "Really?" Mr. Shue said raising his eyebrow.

Sugar smiled, "Of course. I've been told I'm very persuasive. And you guys inspired me to audition last year!"

"Yeah, how could we forget that," Brittany said under her breath.

"I'm sure I can have something prepared for tomorrow."

"And we can't wait to see it," Mr. Shue said as the bell rang.

XXXX

Blaine was at his locker putting up his things after a long day. He was hanging up his pictures when he came across one of him and Kurt. It was a picture they had taken when they were just goofing around, Kurt was the one holding the camera in front of them as Blaine kissed his cheek. Kurt's eyes were closed as he smiled that beautiful smile. Blaine held back tears as he put the picture back in his locker and slammed it.

"Hey unnamed stranger!"

Blaine looked up at the familiar voice. He recognized him, the boy from the mall.

"Oh, hey."

The boy frowned as he realized Blaine wasn't that happy to see him.

Blaine spoke up as he saw this, "It's Blaine by the way."

"Blaine, huh?" The boy seemed a bit more exited now, he extended his hand. "I'm Will. Very nice to officially meet you Blaine."

Blaine shook his hand and smiled wryly, "Yeah, you too." He walked away from his locker making his way toward the door, "So, how was your first day?"

Will sighed as he walked alongside Blaine, "It was, okay. Better than I thought it would be."

"Well, that's good to know. I remember my first day here," Blaine smiled as he reminisced, "I did a musical number in the courtyard to get into glee club. All of a sudden, a piano got set on fire!"

"Oh my God!" Will gasped, "That's horrible! But wait, what happened afterwards?" They had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway once Will heard Blaine's story.

"Oh, nothing they kind of blamed me for it but really it was Sue and her cheerios that set it on fire."

Will looked relieved, "Oh, I guess that explains it."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah."

"And this glee club? Did you get in?"

"Yeah. I mean the performance was going pretty well before then."

"Oh, I guess that's good." Will smiled at Blaine as he pushed the front door to the school open. "Can I join?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he walked out into the warm Ohio air, "Glee Club? Yeah, sure… I guess." Blaine stopped in front of Will, "Can you sing?"

"Sure!" Will smiled brightly as if I had just asked him if he wanted a million dollars, "Or so I've been told."

Blaine looked at the boy for a moment, "Okay, we rehearse tomorrow at 3. You can sing for me then."

Will jumped up and down, "Oh my God! I can't wait!"

Then he ran off waving goodbye as he hurriedly got into a black SUV that had just pulled up in front of the school. Blaine sat there smiling and puzzled for a moment before he just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the curb where his mom would soon arrive. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel exited for 3 o'clock tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I worked hard on this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I had those first 4 chapters already written so I kind of had to write this one from scratch sooo… yeah ! I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

The second day of school was no better than the first. Long lectures on syllabus and paper work caused Blaine to constantly look at the clock. Hour after hour he watched, and it seemed 3 o'clock was a lifetime away. He was in his last class of the day when Tina's voice broke his haze.

"Hey Blaine, do you want to be my partner?"

Blaine looked up at her in confusion as she sat down in the empty desk next to him.

"Partner?"

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes and pointing toward their teacher, "She just told us to partner up and talk about how our summers went."

Blaine turned his desk so he could face her, "Oh, okay Sure."

Tina smiled wide, "So, you go first. How was your summer?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. What was he supposed to tell her? That his summer was awful because he spent half it in his bed crying, and locked in his room because the love of his life left him?

"It was okay. I guess it could have been better," He rubbed his eye as he snuck a look at the clock again.

2:30?! Why couldn't time move faster.

"Oh, cool! How's Kurt doing?"

Oh no. this question again?

"He's good."

Tina noticed Blaine started shifting in his seat. "You haven't really talked about him much."

"Well, not very much to tell." Blaine fake laughed.

"I figured he would come to a few rehearsals sometime or at least come and visit because..."

"HE'S GONE AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Blaine shouted out.

Tina jumped with the rest of the classroom, and suddenly all eyes were on him. Blaine cleared his throat as their teacher walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?" she asked looking at Blaine who had his head down.

Tina scooted next to Blaine and patted his shoulder, "No ma'am. His summer wasn't too good."

"Well, keep it down."

She walked back to her seat as Tina mouthed sorry and looked back at Blaine. "Blaine. Tell me what happened."

Blaine took a deep breath and started speaking with his head still down, "It's just… Kurt left. He went to New York without as much as a goodbye. I don't even know if he's coming back," he put his hand on his forehead, "I don't know if it even matters."

The room had regained its normal chatter back as Tina gave Blaine a warm hug.

"Oh my God Blaine," she squeezed him one more time before letting go, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. I'm getting over it." Blaine gave her a little smile.

She returned his smile and grabbed his hand. "Just know I'm here whenever you need to talk."

"Thanks Tina." He turned and looked at the clock again.

2:45, almost there. Blaine turned back and looked at Tina through squinted eyes.

"How's Mike?"

XXXX

Everyone piled into the choir room at 3 o'clock sharp. Blaine looked around and noticed Mr. Shue wasn't there yet. Just the regulars sitting and chatting about what Sugar's song was.

Sugar stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for." She turned to the band who picked up they're instruments.

"Hold on Sugar!" Mr. Shue said while walking into the room. Will followed slowly behind.

"We have seemed to inspire an audition even before the assembly." Mr. Shue stopped next to Sugar who sat down rolling her eyes. He patted Will on the back, "This is Will Truman, and he told me he wanted to join the club."

Everyone clapped and rooted. Blaine smiled as he thought to himself _**"He came!"**_

"He has the same name as Mr. Shue." Brittany whispered to Sugar who started clapping louder when she heard.

Mr. Shue clapped himself and then turned to Will, "So take it away."

Mr. Shue came at sat next to where Blaine was sitting. Blaine couldn't stop smiling as Will started talking. He was starting to like the way his voice sounded.

"Hi. I'm Will. And I transferred here from Omaha." He paused and gave Blaine a quick smile before continuing. "My friend Blaine convinced me to join, so here I am."

"_**My friend? Did he just call me his friend?" **_Blaine wondered as the band members once again picked up they're instruments and started playing a familiar tone. He took a deep breath as Will opened his mouth and began to sing.

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

'**Cause they'd fill the open air **

**And leave teardrops everywhere **

**You'd think me rude **

**But I would just stand and stare **

Blaine was amazed at how good Will sounded. His voice was so smooth and gentle, but yet it had a deep raspiness to it. It was unlike anything he had ever heard; His voice was a perfect match for the song.

**I'd like to make myself believe **

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather **

**Stay awake while I'm asleep **

'**Cause everything is never as it seems**

He came out of the powerful crescendo that was the chorus and immediately softened his tone and skipped the second verse. The New Directions joined in to help him with the bridge.

**Keep my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

'**Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

Blaine too dazzled to sing, so he sat there with his eyes fixed on Will's handsome face. He noticed his mouth was slightly opened and closed it quickly. He looked around and assumed no one else saw him practically drooling.

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**They got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre **

'**Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

Another crescendo gave Blaine chills.

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly **

**It's hard to say that I'd rather **

**Stay awake while I'm asleep **

'**Cause everything is never as it seems.**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly **

**It's hard to say that I'd rather **

**Stay awake while I'm asleep **

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Everyone clapped loudly after he finished. Brittany yelled a loud "Go Will!" as he took a bow. Blaine clapped and stood up. His glee-mates followed suit and gave him a standing ovation. Will blushed and mouthed quiet thank you as the classroom hooped and hollered.

XXXX

"That was so good!" Blaine repeated to Will.

They went to the Lima Bean after glee rehearsal when Will asked him. Blaine happily accepted. Something about Will singing just made Blaine happy. He was glad he got a chance to tell him what a great job he had done.

"Blaine! You don't have to keep saying it." Will blushed and smiled shyly. Blaine hadn't noticed how cute Will's smile was until now.

Blaine sipped his medium drip, "Yes I do! You have an amazing voice. So dreamy and what not," Blaine smiled.

Will looked away and put his hand over his face. "Your making me blush."

"Good. It's cute." Blaine ducked his head so he could see Will's face under his hand.

Will looked up smiling, "Thanks." He paused and took a deep breath, "You know when I first saw you I thought you were so cute."

Blaine blinked his eyed in surprise as his cheeks started turning their own shade of pink, "Really?"

"Hell yeah. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen." Will reached across the table to touch Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked at their hands touching and yanked away without thinking.

Will frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry if that was too much Blaine. We practically just met."

Blaine looked at him blankly for a second. It wasn't too much. Actually he liked when Will touched him. He didn't know why he had yanked away.

"No, no I'm sorry," Blaine ran his hand through his hand. "It's just, I just got out of a relationship not too long ago. It was just an impulse maybe."

"Oh," Will's face read understanding. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It's just… I really like you Blaine."

Blaine fiddled with his coffee straw, "I like you too."

Will seemed relieved, "Cool." He looked at his watch, "It's kind of getting late you ready to go? I can take you home."

"Yeah sure, let's go." Blaine stood up and looked down at Will. He knew that was the only way he was getting home after all, since Will drove his car today and he drove them to the Lima Bean.

Will smiled and stood up walking out the door with Blaine at his side.

XXXX

Will pulled up in front of Blaine's house and parked his car. He looked at Blaine for a while before speaking and breaking the awkward silence they had shared since they got in the car.

"Can I tell you something?"

Blaine looked up, "Sure, what's up?"

Will fiddled his thumbs, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me get in glee club."

"No problem." Blaine patted Will's arm.

Will smiled that smile Blaine grew to love and grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"We should do this again sometime."

Blaine made a face to look like he was thinking. Will laughed as he admired the way Blaine's eyes glimmered in the beautiful sunset. He liked the way his hair was perfectly gelled and he wore his cute little bowties and his flooded pants.

"Maybe." Blaine finally looked down at Will who was still smiling at him and holding his hand.

"What kind of fool would leave someone as handsome and kind as you?"

This made Blaine think about Kurt. Kurt wasn't a fool, he was just off pursuing his dream. He had grown to forgive Kurt and what he did to him, but somehow it was still hard to think about being with Will. Even thought it was kind of soon he found himself liking Will more and more.

"I honestly don't know." Blaine looked down into his lap.

Will reached out with his free hand and lifted Blaine's face to his. Blaine closed his eyes as Will kissed his cheek. It was slow and sweet and it felt so good. Will's lips were soft and when he kissed him something in Blaine clicked. Blaine opened his eyes and looked Will deep in his. He admired their deep brown color before looking down to his perfect lips. He wanted to kiss him back, but Will pulled away before he could return the favor.

Will kissed Blaine's hand before finally letting it go. "Goodnight Blaine."

Please review if you like. Tell me what you think of my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You got everything?" Rachel said standing outside of her dorm complex shivering. It was a chilly autumn in New York, but she insisted she didn't need a jacket since she was just seeing Kurt off.

"Yes, Rachel. I triple checked," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Now get inside before you catch a cold! I'll be fine."

Rachel ran up to her friend and gave him a crushing hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much," she forced herself to blink back tears and let him go but still holding on to his shoulders, "Now go get your man back."

Kurt starting to tear up himself laughed gently, "I'll miss you too. And I promise I'll try."

"You'd better." She said walking back to her complex, "I like Blaine, and you two were perfect together!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt smiled as he walked toward the fully loaded cab awaiting him. "I _**will**_ see you soon."

Rachel was officially crying as she opened her door, "See ya babe. I love you!"

Kurt shut the door of the cab and blew her a kiss, "I love you Rachel Berry."

He could no longer hold back his tears. He let them stream down his face as the cab driver maneuvered the car to the New York airport. He thought about what he was leaving behind, but also what he was in store when he returned to Ohio. Of course he missed his dad, but he couldn't help but think about Blaine. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if Blaine never wanted to see him again, let alone take him back. He had treated Blaine horribly by leaving, and he hadn't talked to him for over a month. What if he hated Kurt? What if he was seeing someone else? All these questions racked Kurt's brain as he made it to the airport, checked his bags and went through security. When he finally made it to his seat on the plane he tried to figure out what he wanted to do when he got back. He knew he had friends, and with his dad's tire shop he'd always have a job; but did he have Blaine?

XXXX

Blaine was on cloud nine for the rest of the week. Ever since the day Will dropped him off after coffee they had been hanging out every night. Being with Will just felt… right! Will was always making Blaine laugh and dropping compliments making him feel good. He was so polite to him, and so damn handsome! Everything Blaine needed after the awful summer he had was in Will. He had never pressured Blaine to do anything. Actually he never did anything but kiss Blaine on the cheek every night. Blaine loved that he was so considerate, but he was getting a little impatient and eager to know what his lips tasted like. What it felt like to kiss those red lips that looked so soft. Blaine convinced himself that he was gonna take initiative and kiss him by the end of this week just to make it… official. He wanted Will to be his boyfriend.

"Blaine, showtime!" Sam yelled out as he ran past Blaine toward the stage for the assembly.

Finally the day of the assembly was upon them. Blaine wasn't very nervous since Sugar presented Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO as they're song. He felt pretty good about it. Blaine ran after Sam standing next to him as all the other New Directions got in their positions. From the other side of the curtain they could hear principal Figgins tapping the microphone.

Blaine looked to his left to see a smiling Sam giving him a thumbs up, then to his right at a slightly sweating Will.

"I'm a little nervous," he admitted immediately. He rubbed his forehead before taking a deep breath.

Blaine reached out for his hand which Will gently took, "Don't worry about it, you'll do great."

Will smiled as they heard Figgins finishing his introduction.

"And now, introducing the reigning show choir champions," Blaine let a proud smile spread across his face, "the New Directions!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the curtain opened and the first notes of Party Rock Anthem began. Artie yelled a loud "Party ROCK!" as he wheeled himself to the front of the stage and started bouncing like a madman. Everyone harmonized as the first chorus began.

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**Everybody just have a good time **

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see ya!**

Blaine fed off the audience who was totally pumped by the time Brittany got to "Shake that." Then the dance breaks. Brittany and Joe did a little dance solo together, and then the whole group did synchronized moves until the first verse Sam rapped.

**In the club party rock**

**Lookin for your girl, she on my jock (huh)**

**Nonstop when we in the spot **

**Booty move weight like she owns the block **

**Where I drank I gots to know **

**Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll**

**Half black half white, domino**

**Gain the money**

**Oprah doe!**

Blaine was in the back sweating through his dance moves when Artie started his verse. The group danced in step behind Artie.

**Yo, I'm running through these O's like Drano**

**I got that devilish flow rock and roll **

**No halo we party rock, Yeah **

**That's the crew that I'm reppin**

**On a rise to the top**

**No Led in our Zeppelin**

Right after Artie finished, Tina and Brittany danced they're way to the front of the stage singing,

**Get up get down**

**Put your hands up to the sound**

As they continued the rest of the New Directions danced perfectly in sync forming a soul train line for Tina and Brittany to sashay down. Everyone else started going up the soul train line in pairs doing various dance moves. Blaine laughed out lough as Will attempted to moonwalk during his solo. The crowd seemed to quiet down and swell with then as they broke into the last chorus in two parts.

**PARTY ROCK is in the house tonight**

**(Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**(Put your hands up)**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**(Put your hands up)**

**Everybody just have a good good good time**

Joe was jumping up and down adlibbing "Yo's" and "Yeah, yeah's," in the corner of the stage. Everyone started dancing in a circle around him, and with a last "Shake that," Will ended things with "Everyday I'm shuffling." The New Directions posed as the crowd roared with excitement.

Blaine and Will jumped up and down as they hugged they're glee club mates in congratulations. Sugar was being crushed by all the hugs and high fives she was getting for her excellent song choice. Blaine smiled as he noticed Will who was then being bear hugged by Brittany.

"You did it! How do you feel?" Blaine yelled, wondering if he would hear him above all the noise.

Will gave him that dashing smile, "That was so much fun!"

Will pulled Blaine into yet another hug and Blaine melted under his warmth. For a moment it just felt like it was him and Will standing there hugging and he didn't want to let him go. Blaine knew at that moment that this was a performance he wouldn't soon forget.

XXXX

Will and Blaine had been in this situation before. Will drove Blaine home because Blaine didn't drive his car today. After his car broke down he was grateful he had Will to take him home every day, but he was starting to feel like he was wearing out his welcome. Especially since they had gone out again tonight after school. They sat outside Blaine's house in an awkward silence before Blaine decided to speak up.

"Thanks for driving me home today." Blaine said blushing. He thought maybe Will was getting tired of driving him home all the time.

"It's fine Blaine, I don't mind." Will took the boys hand into his own, "I like that I get to make sure you are home safely."

Blaine turned a deeper color of red as he sunk into his seat. This boy had to be too good to be true.

"That's really sweet of you," he giggled like a teenage girl.

Will brushed his hand across Blaine's cheek and finally landed on that warm spot where his neck and his face met. Will had an urge to kiss that spot but restrained himself.

"Your eyes are breathtaking," he said to Blaine looking into those beautiful twin pools of hazel. He had told Blaine this many times and he meant it every time.

Blaine's heart was beating a mile a minute. He had to do it now. It was now, or never. He felt Will moving in to kiss his cheek, but Blaine had other plans.

Blaine turned his face and his lips landed dead on Wills. Will opened his eyes startled for a moment but soon melted into Blaine. Blaine placed both of his hands on either side of Will's face and kissed him deeply. Will moaned into his mouth as Blaine allowed his tongue entrance. Blaine had waited for this for so long, who knows how long they were in the car making out? It could have been ages, but Blaine didn't care. He loved the way Will's lips moved with his, the way he smelled, the way he touched and explored Blaine's body as Blaine did the same with his. Blaine worked his hands up to Will's perfect coif gently running hands through it as Wills soft hands worked up Blaine's shirt which made him tingle. He slowly began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and felt the strength of his chest and abs. he was pleasantly surprised to see that Blaine was quite toned. Will came out of his shirt and grabbed Blaine by the waist trying to move him closer, which proved difficult in his SUV. He started kissing down Blaine's neck and finally made it to that warm spot that tasted just as sweet as he imagined. Suddenly Will's elbow brushed against Blaine hardening manhood.

"No! No, we can't do this," Will blurted out.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he sat back. Will couldn't help but notice how sexy Blaine looked all aroused. His lips slightly red from kissing, his hair a little messy from Will playing in it. His shirt was a little ruffled he noticed as he watched his chest heave up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

Blaine wore a confused look, "What? What's wrong? Is it me?"

Will couldn't take the hurt look on Blaine's face, "No! It's not you, it's just… We're in my car."

Blaine looked around in almost a daze, "Yeah," he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed gently, "I guess you're right."

"Look Blaine, no doubt that I want to… you know," Will smiled trying to reassure Blaine. Trying to get him to understand that he didn't just want his first time with Blaine to be in a car. He wanted it to be perfect for him. "I just want it to be far more romantic than this," he motioned to the inside of the car.

Blaine looked at him and nodded, "Oh , yeah sure. Of course. I mean, I do too."

Blaine slowly started fixing his clothes. He couldn't front the fact that he was a little disappointed. After all, what is he going to do with his erection? Will wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him deeply, passionately.

"I promise you I'll give you what you want, because I want you just as badly."

Blaine caught a glimpse of Will's bulging crotch for proof.

"But not here. Not now."

Blaine leaned in and gave Will another kiss. This time just a peck, "I'll hold you to that."

Will gave Blaine that beautiful smile as he gathered his things and got out of the car. He positioned his bag over his erection in case he mom was nearby the door when he walked in. He waved goodbye to Will as he drove off and walked up his driveway with a lovesick grin on his face. Will was officially his now. Wasn't he? I mean making out and almost having sex with someone you had been dating for a while means that's your boyfriend right?

Blaine opened his door and tried his best to contain his flustered face. He figured he would just run upstairs real quick to relieve himself until of course, his mother called him.

"Blaine honey?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stopped halfway up the staircase. He signed because he just _**knew**_ that she was going to stop him.

"There's someone here for you."

Blaine huffed back down the stairs and walked toward the living room. He rounded the corner to a sight that totally turned him off.

Blaine almost dropped his bag as he stared into those familiar eyes. He took a breath and looked from his mother, to the boy that was sitting there on the couch with his legs crossed staring back at Blaine.

Blaine exhaled deeply before speaking, "Kurt? What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there! First I just want to thank all the people for reviews and follows. I really appreciate them, and your encouragement motivates me to write even more so thank you! Second: I know that last chapter was pretty long, probably because of the song, but yeah, this one's not that long so… sorry, I'll try to write longer chapters. Also, sorry for the growing angst last chapter and this one as well, I couldn't help myself. Happy reading **

Chapter 7

Kurt uncrossed his legs and stood up looking at a stunned Blaine. Kurt was expecting maybe a friendlier greeting when he saw Blaine again. But there Blaine stood in the middle of the living room floor with his arms crossed waiting for Kurt to answer his question.

"Why hello Blaine." Kurt walked toward an unmoving Blaine.

Blaine's mom stood up from her chair and walked to Blaine putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you two." She cleared her throat as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt… What the…?" Blaine took a deep breath and dropped his bag on the couch. He scratched his forehead before repeating his question, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt sensed Blaine's frustration, "Blaine, I just wanted to start by saying I'm sorry," he reached for Blaine's arm which he pulled form his grasp, "I'm sorry Blaine, I really am. For everything I did to you."

Blaine put his hands up as if he didn't want to hear anything else. "You left, Kurt." Tears threatened to fall from Blaine's eyes but he blinked them away, "You left me. Without a word. I didn't get a goodbye, see you later… nothing." Blaine was getting more and more upset. He started to raise his voice, "You said you loved me, Kurt."

"I do!" Kurt intercepted stepping closer to Blaine who again moved away as if Kurt was some kind of disease he didn't want to catch, "I love you more than anything, I just wish you understood, I needed to go Blaine."

Blaine gave Kurt his 'What-the-fuck' look, "When you love someone, I mean really love someone, you NEVER leave them like that. Hell Kurt I didn't even know if you were coming back." Blaine choked on that last word as he saw one tear stream down Kurt's face.

His eyes were filled with hurt and defeat and Blaine suddenly felt awful for yelling at him. He didn't mean to make Kurt cry, he only wanted to get his point across.

"Look, I forgive you okay. It's just… I was a mess."

Kurt looked up into those hazel eyes and felt a wave of relief.

"I felt like a piece of me had been ripped out. And I thought I would be sad forever; and I was sad, for a while."

"I know," Kurt finally spoke up as he realized Blaine had calmed down, "I felt bad, I just had to come and see you as soon as I got back. I was hoping, well, that we could maybe… start over."

Blaine let Kurt's hand to meet his. He felt Kurt moving closer in on him. The warmth of him electrified Blaine's body as Kurt moved closer and closer.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Will." The words had escaped Blaine's mouth before he had a chance to catch them.

Kurt caught his breath and took a step back. Blaine, realizing what he had said let go of Kurt's hand and ran his hand through his hair. _**Did he really just call Kurt, Will?**_

"Who?" Kurt said with an attitude, "Who the hell is Will?"

"This guy, from school," Blaine managed to stutter out. Blaine almost wanted to punch himself for calling him Will. Although he was just making out with Will 5 minutes ago in the car, he had seemed to forget all about him as soon as Kurt touched his hand. That's power Kurt had over him.

"So… you're dating someone?" Kurt's eyebrows grew tight. Blaine nodded and Kurt got angry, "What the hell Blaine!" he put his hand on his forehead as he processed this. Blaine was seeing someone already? It had barely been two months!

Blaine stared in disbelief, "I was hurt. I didn't know what to do with myself until Will came along. He just made me feel better. He was what I needed Kurt."

Blaine held his hand down as Kurt began crying heavily while walking to the door, "I can't believe this," Kurt pat out as tears streamed down his face. He swung the door open and walked out without even closing it.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled after him trying to catch up, "Kurt, stop!" but by the time Blaine reached the open door Kurt was in his car and had started the ignition.

XXXX

Kurt was crying his eyes out on the way home. He had ignored all five of Blaine's calls that Blaine had attempted back to back. He figured that after the fifth call Blaine just gave up. But he didn't want to talk to Blaine. How could he have started dating so soon? Kurt couldn't believe that after all the love they shared, he was so quickly replaceable. Was Kurt that easy to get over? And on top of that, he was calling Kurt by his name?!

He wiped his eyes as he sped through an intersection, and he felt his phone buzz once again. This time Blaine texted him. Kurt rolled his puffy eyes and picked up his phone to read the message.

_**Kurt just let me explain. Please call me bak.**_

He stopped at a stop sign a few blocks away from his house. He didn't get a chance to look both ways as he clicked reply on his phone and started angrily typing out a response. He removed his foot from the brake and his car rolled across the street. He clicked send and heard a loud horn, then suddenly… BAM!

Kurt felt his body being jolted left and felt the car flip over. His head was banged viciously against the driver's seat window. Shards of windshield glass stung his face when the car finally landed on its side after rolling at least 2 times. His phone still in his hand, he felt one last buzz as he began to lose consciousness.

XXXX

Blaine awoke the next morning feeling awful. His head was pounding and his stomach felt queasy. Relieved it was Saturday, hence no school, Blaine laid in bed for quite a while just thinking about what to do. What to do with Kurt? What to do with Will? He did like Will, a lot, but he couldn't deny that he still loved Kurt. That he was still in love with Kurt. But he didn't just want to hurt Will by simply breaking up with him. Plus how could he just start off where he'd left off with Kurt? He broke his heart, how could he trust him again?

His phone rang at about 11, interrupting his thoughts. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it was Kurt's cell. He sat up in his bed and took a deep breath before sliding his thumb across the screen to answer it.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked dryly, not knowing what else to say.

"Blaine?" a familiar voice answered back. Blaine realized immediately that it wasn't Kurt. "Hey, this is Burt."

"Uh, hey Burt. Wh- Whats up?" Blaine scratched his head a bit confused. Why was Burt calling from Kurt's cell phone?

Burt took a deep breath on the other line. His voice sounded shaky, as if he had been crying, "I was just calling to tell you…" another deep breath, "Kurt's been in a really bad car accident."

Blaine choked on his breath. He found himself clinging to the phone for dear life, "What? When?"

"It was last night. He got clocked by some city truck."

_**Oh my God! Kurt got hit by a fucking truck?!**_

Blaine tried to recall the events of last night. Kurt came over and Blaine basically blew him off telling him he was seeing someone, as he called Kurt by said boy's name. Then Kurt ran out crying. He remembered calling Kurt five times before texting him. Kurt had replied once, but when Blaine texted him back, he never responded. That must have been when... when…

"Oh shit!" Blaine said without realizing he was talking aloud. He put his hand over his mouth, "err… I mean," Blaine cleared his throat, trying to process this, "Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just a few bruises, bumps and cuts, but nothing serious thankfully."

Relief waved over Blaine, "Oh great!" he looked at the clock on the wall, "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said to a thankful Burt who then hung up the phone.

He jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He just had to see Kurt. He had to make sure he was okay, because he just couldn't shake this feeling of guilt welling inside of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola readers! This one is a little longer so … yay me! It took me about one day to write this because I was so excited to write Willaine! (Just made up my own mash up name.) Yeah so…. Nothing really to say about this chapter but angst, angst, and a little more angst… please don't kill me, I'm nice! **

Chapter 8

The first thing Kurt heard when he woke up was his father's voice. He had to be on the phone or something because he only heard one voice. Kurt's eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them. He saw a gray blur as he tried to open his eyes all the way. He saw a gray ceiling, and felt an IV in his arm, and something was making his finger itch.

"Carole, I'll call you back. Kurt's waking up," he heard his dad say. Burt stood up and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt?" he looked deep into his sons eyes, "Can you hear me?"

Kurt nodded gently, "Yes, Dad."

"Oh thank God!" Burt's tired eyes lit up when he heard Kurt speak. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened?" Kurt said, his eyes growing wide as he finally realized he was in the hospital.

Burt elevated Kurt's bed so he could around him. Kurt saw that he had quite a bit of gifts. On the counters, on chairs, even on the floor. Exactly how long had he been here?

"You were in a bad car crash Kurt. City truck hit you from the side. You've been here for almost three days. They had you pretty drugged up, and you had a concussion, so you've been out."

Kurt sat stunned. He remembered driving home after leaving Blaine's house in frenzy. He remembered feeling as if his heart was literally breaking after Blaine told him he was seeing some Will guy. But that was about all Kurt could remember as he sat there in a daze staring at his father.

"Oh, that explains those," Kurt said motioning toward the gifts.

Burt smiled, "Yeah. How you feelin'?" he took his hat off and scratched at the bald skin underneath, "I called Blaine, he said he'd be here as soon as he could."

"I'm fine." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, "And you didn't have to call him."

"Hey I was gonna ask you. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing Dad," Kurt grew annoyed, "I'm just really tired. I don't feel like talking right now."

Burt went back to his chair, "Okay. That's fine."

Kurt watched his father slip back into the brown leather recliner in the corner of the room, as he himself sat back and tried to relax.

XXXX

Blaine walked into Kurt's room with flowers. He had been bringing him get well cards and teddy bears for the past three days, but this is the first time he thought to bring flowers. Blaine still felt very much at fault for Kurt's car accident. I mean, if he hadn't been texting him, he never would have gotten hit by that truck. He could tell Kurt was still sleeping by the way his chest gently heaved up and down. Blaine sat the flowers he brought on an empty space on the counter and sat in the only empty chair in the hospital room. He smiled as he watched the beautiful boy sleep. He loved the little snoring noise he made, and even though he had little cuts on his face, his face was still stunning. Blaine couldn't help his sudden urge to just touch him. Just to be close to him. He stood up and walked over to the side of Kurt's bed still smiling. He stroked Kurt's hand tenderly before taking it into his own. The other boy stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes to a goofy grinning Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine said with love in his eyes.

Kurt rubbed his eyes with his free hand and gradually pulled his hand away from Blaine's. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Blaine, clearly hurt because Kurt wouldn't hold his hand looked him up and down.

"I'm fine Blaine." Kurt tried not to look in his ex-boyfriends eyes, "What are you doing here Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes filled with hurt. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Blaine stepped back in shock. "What? Kurt I'm here because…"

"Because what Blaine?" Kurt sat up in his bed tears forming in his eyes, "Because you want to say sorry? Well, I think you've said that enough."

"Wow." Blaine blinked away the tears forming in his own eyes, "I've been coming down here for the past couple of days, and when you finally wake up you ask me what I'm doing here?! You know what I'm here because I love you, Kurt. But I can see the feeling is not mutual, so I'll just go."

Blaine started walking toward the door. He opened the door just as he heard his name.

"Blaine! Wait."

Blaine wiped a tear from his face as he spun around to see that Kurt was crying as well.

"I'm sorry." Kurt slid his legs over the side of his bed and tried to stand up.

Blaine watched with his arms crossed as Kurt stood up from the bed.

"I love you too. I'm just… Blaine I'm just really confused right now."

"Me too." Blaine ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, I gotta go Kurt."

And with that Blaine walked out of Kurt's room, leaving Kurt crying in the middle of the floor.

XXXX

Will sat on his couch and waited for Blaine. He had hardly seen him for the past few days, so he was thrilled when Blaine called him and asked if they could meet at his house. He _**really**_ missed his boy and he couldn't wait to see him again. Now he just sat nervously on his couch flipping through channels awaiting the doorbell that at that moment interrupted his thoughts.

Will ran to the door but paused to fix his shirt. He wanted to look his best for Blaine. He smoothed his hair out and swung the door open. Blaine stood there with his head down as if he were sad about something.

"Hey babe." Blaine said walking into the house, but not before giving Will a light peck on the cheek.

Will turned around and shut the door all in the same motion. His eyes were squinted trying to figure out if Blaine was angry, or upset. He didn't know how to read Blaine very well, but he was hoping to find out what the problem was.

"Um… hi." Will said following Blaine into the living room, "Is everything okay?"

Blaine plopped onto the couch and stared blankly into the TV, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Will sat down next to him and rested his hand on Blaine's arm, "Blaine, you can tell me. What's going on?"

Blaine looked deep into the other boy's beautiful eyes, "Nothing. Just had a bad day." He smiled, "But seeing you is making me feel much better."

"Likewise," Will said as Blaine moved in to kiss him.

Blaine placed a tender hand on the side of Will's face as Will moaned into his mouth.

"I've been waiting all day for that."

Will leaned in and planted another kiss on those lips he loved. This time just a peck.

"Mmmm, me too." Blaine said smiling underneath Will's lips.

Will moved back for air smiling until something crossed his mind.

"But hey, where have you been the past couple of days. I've barely seen you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh, Well Kurt got into a car accident. So I've been kind of at the hospital and comforting his dad and stuff."

Will narrowed his eyes at him, "Kurt? You mean your ex-boyfriend? Wait… he's back?"

"Yeah, he got back a few days ago."

"Wow," Will said standing up from the couch, "When were you going to tell me this Blaine?"

Blaine gazed up at Will open mouthed, "Um… I didn't think it mattered."

Will rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it does."

Blaine sensed his sudden agitation. Will began pacing in front of the couch.

"So you're telling me, that you haven't been around all weekend because your ex-boyfriend is in the hospital?"

Blaine stood up and grabbed Will's shoulders, "Whoa. Calm down, why are you getting so upset."

"Because, Blaine," Will escaped Blaine's grip and walked a few steps before turning around and facing him again raising his voice, "You're not supposed to be sitting vigil at his bedside. He's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend and I don't appreciate you blowing me off for him!"

"I'm not blowing you off. I just needed some space!" Blaine said sternly defending himself, "We've only been dating for a week, I've known Kurt for almost three years, he's my friend."

"Yeah, and you don't ignore your boyfriend for your _**'friends'**_," Will tried to get his point across. He had missed Blaine dearly all weekend, and when he found out he was spending that time with someone else, something in him snapped.

"You know, I think you need to cool off." Blaine stormed out of the living room toward the front door.

Will ran after Blaine grabbing his arm from behind as Blaine snatched the door open.

"Let me go!" Blaine flinched away from Will.

"You need to choose Blaine. Me, or… Kurt," Will cringed as if even saying the name made him uncomfortable.

"I'll see you in Glee club," Blaine said before he slammed the front door behind him.

**I promise it will get better in the foreseeable future… also, Reviews really do make my day…! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He hadn't spoken to Will for two days. After the little outburst at Will's house the other day, Blaine figured he just need some air. He couldn't possibly be _**that**_ jealous that he was going to see Kurt at the hospital all weekend. Perhaps he was just stressed out. Maybe he was still trying to get used to things here in Lima. Blaine didn't know, but what he did know is that he didn't want to see that jealous Will he saw on Sunday.

Now Blaine sat on the couch at Kurt's house waiting for him to arrive. He sipped his fruit punch that was now watered down because the ice had melted in it. Brittany came and sat down next to him with a plop! Some of her own watered down juice splashed onto Blaine's light blue jeans he wore that day.

"Oh my God Blaine," she grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and tried rubbing it, "I'm so so sorry!"

Blaine took the napkin from her sitting down his cup, "It's okay Britt," he smiled dabbing it, "It's just a little stain."

"You know baby wipes will get that right out, they get out mostly everything."

Blaine frowned realizing he would have to wait to get home to get out the red juice stain that stuck out like a sore thumb. "Thanks Britt."

Blaine felt his phone buzz. He fished for it in his pocket rolling his eyes. He already knew who it was. Blaine decided to answer it as he stood up and walked into the hallway a little ways from everyone else.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Hello?"

"Blaine? Hey, I didn't expect you to pick up."

"Yeah well, I'm tired of checking my voicemail every 5 minutes." Blaine said rubbing his eye. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had been up all night, staring at his ceiling… thinking.

The voice on the other end sighed, "Blaine I wish you would just let me explain."

Blaine heard commotion in the living room. Kurt must be here.

"Look, can we talk about this later, Will? I'm kind of busy."

"Can you just come over later?" Will asked hopefully.

"Sure," Blaine nodded his head even though he knew Will couldn't see him, "I'll be there later."

XXXX

Kurt got out of his father's car slowly. His leg was still a little sore from the accident, but everything else seemed to heal great. Kurt was just thankful he hadn't died after being hit with so much force. Burt walked to the other side of the car to assist Kurt in the bags of gifts he held.

"Whoa there buddy, I've got this." Burt said grabbing a particularly huge teddy bear Kurt was getting out of the car with.

"My arms are fine dad," Kurt said as he snatched the bear back. This bear was a gift, from Blaine.

Burt smiled, "Right."

They walked to the house in sync. Kurt had no idea what was in store for him in the house. Burt smiled as he already knew. Burt sat Kurt's gifts on the ground and opened the door.

As he entered everyone inside immediately turned to look at him. He got greeted with multiple, 'Hey Kurt's', and 'Welcome back Kurt's'. No they didn't throw a party for him!

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt smiled, his cheeks blushing red, "You guys didn't have to go through so much trouble for me."

Brittany stood up from the couch, "Yes we did, because you're our friend!"

Kurt gave Brittany a hug, and then looked out on all the smiling faces. Joe, Sugar, Sam, Artie, Tina, and… was that Blaine?

He was in the hallway on the phone looking rather annoyed. Kurt's smile faded as he watched Blaine running his hand's through his hair, a thing he often did when he was upset. He tried to be happy as he hugged the rest of his friends. He finally made his way to Blaine who was now off the phone sitting in a chair. Kurt couldn't help but notice the red stain on his jeans as he approached him.

"Bad day?" Kurt said smiling down at him.

Blaine looked up and grinned, "Oh, hey Kurt." Blaine stood up and crushed Kurt in a long overdue hug.

"How are you feeling?" he said letting go of Kurt but not removing his smile.

Kurt nodded, "I'm doing good. Great actually, I'm so glad you guys are here. I'm so glad you're here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine blushed as Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Hey Kurt, look who's here?" Burt yelled out, breaking Blaine and Kurt's trance.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand as he turned toward the door. He screamed as a beaming Mercedes walked through the door.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed as he ran to her.

Mercedes dropped her purse in just enough time to catch Kurt.

"Hi!" she said trying to breathe under Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was visiting my family from LA anyway. But then I heard that my boy was hurt, I had to come and see you!" she said as she held both of his hands in hers.

Blaine watched as they reunited. He smiled at the two of them. It seems like forever since he himself had seen Mercedes. He sat back down reminiscing on the first time he seen her. He remembered they were at a Breadsticks. And she asked the waiter for tots because Sue had banned them from the cafeteria. This memory made Blaine laugh out loud as someone called his name.

"Blaine! Oh my goodness!" Mercedes had been making her rounds and finally reached Blaine. "You are cuter than I remember. Get over here!"

Blaine was pulled into a hug by Mercedes. Kurt was still at her side smiling, Blaine was sure his face should hurt by now.

"Wow, Mercedes it's so good to see you. Glee club is just not the same since the seniors left."

Mercedes shook her head, "I'm sure you guys can handle it."

Brittany walked over to Kurt as he pulled him aside. Kurt frowned, "Brittany, what's up?"

"Okay, you need to talk to Blaine. Now!" Brittany said almost in a whisper.

Kurt looked around, "Why? And why are you whispering?"

"I don't want him to hear."

They both peered around Kurt to make sure Blaine and Mercedes were still chatting. They were, and Kurt turned back to Brittany.

"Look, he's been walking around here moping all the time, and then he started hanging out with this Will guy," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So I've heard," Kurt smirked.

Brittany grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, "Kurt, this is for your own good. You need to work this out. We loved the two of you together. Plus, I don't trust that Will guy, he's stepped on a bug the other day and I'm pretty sure he's a murderer." Brittany cringed.

Kurt looked confused as she patted him on the back, gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

He walked back to Blaine and Mercedes just as she was walking away. Kurt looked at the ground, "Hey do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"

"Um, okay," Blaine stood up.

Kurt led him to his bedroom. Blaine looked around thinking they hadn't been in Kurt's room together since Kurt left. It hadn't changed one bit. Kurt shut the door behind Blaine and looked into his eyes.

"Look Blaine, I know I've been kind of a jerk to you since, Well, for a while now. But I just wanted you to know that I was sorry."

"No Kurt, I was wrong." Blaine said moving closer to Kurt. "I'm sorry for walking out like that at the hospital. I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

Kurt looked surprised. He didn't expect Blaine to apologize. He felt bad enough, but seeing Blaine take some fault for it, made him love him even more.

"That's why I love you," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine stared at him. It felt so good to hear those words from Kurt after what seemed like ages.

"I guess that means you forgive me," Blaine sat on Kurt's bed.

Kurt came over and sat next to him, "I could never stay mad at you."

Blaine looked into those beautiful eyes, whose color was yet to be determined. He wished he could tell Kurt what he really wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. If only Kurt really knew…

Blaine's thoughts were halted by the feeling of soft lips pressed against his. He felt his body tingle as Kurt kissed him. The lips he had longed for had finally touched his! He melted under Kurt as he grabbed hold of Kurt's jacket. Suddenly this all felt so wrong. Blaine reluctantly pulled Kurt's face away from his. Kurt's eyes were still closed and Blaine took in how beautiful he looked. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine.

"You know this is making me a cheater." Blaine said holding his head down.

"Oh," Kurt said slouching in disappointment, "You're still with him?"

"Yes. I just, I don't want to hurt him." Blaine said looking up, "He's special to me."

Kurt stood up from his bed, "What do you mean? I'm not special to you?"

"Kurt!" Blaine said frustrated, "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. I'll always love you. You were my first."

"Then what is it? Why can't we be together?"

Blaine didn't have an answer for him.

"I get it," Kurt said throwing his hands up in defeat, "You can't trust me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with sad eyes, "Kurt, I don't know what I want right now. I'm so confused."

"Just tell me how you feel."

"I can't. I just… I'll see you later."

Blaine ran past Kurt and opened the door to his bedroom, "Blaine," Kurt called out as Blaine walked down the stairs as calmly as possible.

Blaine stopped midway on the staircase. He blinked back tears that had haunted him all week.

"Please, don't leave." Kurt walked behind Blaine. "Let's just talk about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sort of fluffy beginning, super smutty middle, and kind of a quirky end. There is very little character or plot development, but I advise you read it anyway because I worked hard on this one. This is my first story which equals my first smut, so please bear with me I promise it's not that bad! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Okay guys. I think it's time that we start thinking about songs for sectionals," Mr. Schue came in the choir room and sat his bag on the piano. "Now I know that some strong voices are gone, but we still have some strong one's here."

The entire choir room smiled at the two new choir members Wade and Marley.

"I'm so excited for sectionals, we're gonna win this thing!" Marley grinned out as her and Wade high fived. Everyone else whooped and fist bumped as well.

Mr. Schue smiled, "I'm so happy you guys are so pumped, but seriously it's time to start narrowing down some songs."

"I totally agree Mr. S," said Will. He was sitting in the corner so quietly, hardly no one noticed him until he started speaking. "There is one song I would like to try out, if it's okay with you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He still hadn't really talked to Will for about a week now. He was going to go to his house after Kurt's party the other day, but he just needed to get his thoughts together.

"Sure," Mr. Schue sat in a stool next to the piano as Will stood up.

Will walked to the center of the choir room and stared Blaine deep in the eyes. Blaine tried looking away as Will started talking.

"Blaine I know you're pissed at me right now, but I just want you to know that I am sorry."

Blaine jaw dropped. Did he really just say that in front of everyone?

Wade and Brittany looked up at Blaine behind them, then looked at each other. Brittany shook her head and Will spoke again.

"I hope this song brings you closer to forgiving me, and giving me another change." Will looked at Brad who then started playing softly. Blaine batted his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment.

**You've got that smile**

**That only heaven can make**

**I pray to God every day**

**That you keep that smile**

Blaine blushed, and Will never lost eye contact with him. He really meant what he was singing.

**You are my dream**

**There's not a thing I won't do**

**I'd give my life up for you**

**'Cause you are my dream**

Tina and Marley were smiling at Blaine as he shrugged his shoulders. Tina patted Blaine on the back and Blaine smiled back.

**And baby, everything that I have is yours**

**You will never go cold or hungry**

**I'll be there when you're insecure**

**Let you know that you're always lovely**

**Boy, 'cause you are **

**The only thing that I got right now**

Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he looked back at Will. He almost choked on his breath as Will's flawless voice moved into the chorus. Blaine swore he got goose bumps.

**One day when the sky is falling**

**I'll be standing right next to you**

**Right next to you**

**Nothing will ever come between us**

**'Cause I'll be standing right next to you**

**Right next to you**

**We're made for one another**

**Me and you**

**And I have no fear**

**I know we'll make it through**

Blaine was amazed at how deep Will's voice could go as he finished the bridge. He was truly being serenaded right now, and he loved it. It was as if all the animosity and tension between them melted away as he sung.

**One day when the sky is falling**

**I'll be standing right next to you**

**Ooh ohhh oooh **

**One day when the sky is falling**

**I'll be standing right next to you**

**Right next to you**

**Nothing will ever come between us**

**I'll be standing right next to you**

**Right next to you**

**Oh nah nah**

**Oh yeah**

**Stand by my side**

**When the sky falls down**

**Oh baby**

**I'll be there**

**I'll be there**

Blaine, grinning ear to ear now, almost didn't want the song to end. He could listen to Will sing all day, Especially if he was singing to him.

**You've got that smile**

**That only heaven can make**

**I pray to God everyday**

**To keep you forever**

Everyone clapped loudly. Some even stood, giving him an ovation. Blaine silently clapped in his seat. Will mouthed to him "I'm so sorry." Blaine smiled wider, if that was possible, and mouthed back "It's okay." And at that moment Will knew the song had worked. He had his boy back.

XXXX

"Your house is nice." Will said right after walking over Blaine's threshold. He had already been greeted by a soft vanilla smell throughout the house, and soon was greeted to lots and lots on pictures in the entranceway.

He admired all the photos of curly haired baby Blaine on the walls. He came across one particular picture of a smiling, yet toothless Blaine in his mother's arms that made him chuckle.

"You were so cute!" Will said holding back a laugh.

Blaine glanced at it before taking Will's coat, hanging it on the rack next to the door, "Oh, that's not me."

Will frowned at this. "Oh… sorry."

"No. It's cool. That's my brother Cooper." Blaine smiled wide.

"Awww!" Will admired Blaine as he lovingly looked at the picture of Cooper and their mother, "Where is he now?"

Blaine walked further into the house taking Will by the hand, "He's an actor. He's not around very much, but he does visit when he gets a chance."

Will almost tripped down the step separating the entrance hall from the living room. He plopped onto the couch with Blaine, hands still intertwined.

"What about your father?"

Blaine frowned and shook his head, "Never knew him."

Will placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Blaine cleared his throat, "What about your family?"

Will laughed, "My family is a mess. My parents are divorced, and I live with my dad and his girlfriend." Will cringed at the thought of her.

"What do you not like her?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"No! Not at all! She's awful. I don't think she likes the fact that I'm gay either, but I don't care. My mom always tells me not to worry about what she says."

Blaine gently rubbed Will's thigh, "My poor boy."

Blaine leaned in and gave him a sympathetic peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better," Will blushed.

"Ooh really?" Blaine unable to resist kissing him and leaned in again, this time leaving a trail of kissed from his forehead, to his nose, then finally his lips.

Will moaned into Blaine's mouth as he leaned back on the couch. This was the first time they had made out this passionately since Will's car. Will melted under Blaine's muscular body as he pulled him closer. He pulled on his shirt immediately wanting more of Blaine's skin on his.

Blaine pulled away for air and then realized he was straddling his boyfriend on the living room couch.

Will looked up at him with lust in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I think, we should take this upstairs," Blaine immediately climbed off a reluctant Will who sprung up after him. Blaine sprinted up the stairs two at a time with Will in toe. He almost kicked the door down as he entered his already dark room pulling the other boy into a kiss.

Will broke away only to say, "Where is your mom anyway?"

Blaine began unbuttoning his shirt as Will grabbed his waist to bring him closer, "She's at work, she won't be back till 10. Now take your clothes off!"

Will brushed against Blaine hardness and got excited even more. It felt good to be wanted. But Will wanted to make him beg. He wanted Blaine to need him.

"In a rush are we?" Will said trying a slightly seductive voice, "Why don't you take them off for me?" Will sat on Blaine's bed and motioned for a salivating Blaine to come and get him.

"Gladly." Blaine said and practically pounced on him.

He pulled off Will's shirt exposing the abs he wasn't aware were there. Blaine drank him in for a minute raking his 6 pack with his fingers and admiring his toned chest.

"Damn you're sexy!" Blaine smiled as he straddled him once again and kissed his neck.

Will's body tingled under Blaine's kisses and he tried to pull him even closer. Blaine was tugging at Wills jeans slowly massaging his package on top of them.

"Ooh, that feels good." Will moaned out as Blaine slid his jeans and boxers off in one swift pull.

Blaine licked his lips at the pleasant sight, "My God, you are blessed," he said wrapping his hand around Will's hard length.

"Not yet," Will said. He wanted to see Blaine naked too.

Blaine must have read his mind as he allowed Will to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Will kissed Blaine's bare shoulder and threw his shirt onto the pile of already disrobed clothing. Will licked the warm spot on Blaine's neck where his face melted into his shoulder and he watched as Blaine fell apart in his arms.

"Oh God. Oh my God. I like that." Blaine whined as Will put him on his back. He had him exactly where he wanted him now.

He removed his pants and underwear one at a time and kissed him deeply again.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Will said licking Blaine's spot again.

Blaine had apparently forgotten how to speak and let Will do his thing. Will felt down to his and Blaine's manhood's grabbed them both with his hand causing a wonderful friction.

"Mmmmm. Keep doing that." Blaine uttered with his eyes locked shut with pleasure. He was completely under Will's spell by now.

Will let go and paused. He hadn't heard him beg yet. He decided to kiss up Blaine's body, making him want him more and more. Blaine squirmed underneath the warmness of him and pulled him so close he thought he couldn't breathe.

"Please," Blaine pleaded.

_**Got him now.**_

"What do you want, Blaine?" Will licked Blaine's left nipple and sucked it to hardness.

"I want… your mouth… on me…" Blaine trying to remember any words, clenched onto Wills back.

Will smiled devilishly, "How bad do you want it?" he thrusted against him as he went to suck the right nipple.

Blaine stuttered out, "Shit… fuck... I _**need**_ it… Now!"

"As you wish," Will suddenly pulled up and took all of Blaine into his mouth at once.

Will heard a loud moan of pleasure coming from his boyfriends mouth and slowly began sucking in and out… in and out.

Blaine needed something to hold on to so he grabbed Will's hard length. He began giving him a hand job and the other boy worked him in his mouth. Just when he was about to reach his peak Will moaned out.

"Blaine I'm gonna…. I'm gonna," and they came in unison. Will swallowed as Blaine passed out from mere exhaustion.

For a few minutes all you could hear was heavy breathing. When he had caught his breath, Will got up and went to Blaine's bathroom to find a wash rag. Will returned with a towel and began washing the love juices from Blaine's stomach.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine looked up at his boyfriend who now climbing back into bed with him.

"Well I wanted to." Will said and snuggled under Blaine.

Soon enough they both had drifted off to sleep. They were out so cold they didn't even hear when the car pulled up in the driveway or when someone unlocked and slammed the door. They started to stir when someone announced they were home and began climbing the steps. Blaine sat straight up though when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He stared at the naked boy sleeping next to him, then at the door where he heard his mom on the other side.

"Blaine, are you in there?"

xx-

**Hahaha told you the end was weird…. But the next one will be up probably sooner than later! And reviews make me happy so please tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Holy shit!" was all Blaine could say as his mom knocked on his door again.

Blaine shook Will silently trying to wake him up. Will opened his eyes slightly seeing the panicked look on Blaine's face he jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Will whispered just as Blaine's mom spoke again.

"Blaine I'm coming in."

"NO! No, wait a minute I'll be out… in a second," Blaine jumped off his bed and started putting his clothes back on, "You have to get out of here!" he whispered to Will.

Will couldn't help but laugh as he put his own shirt on, "Oh my God."

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Nothing, nothing," Will kissed Blaine's forehead, "I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom until you get done talking to her."

Blaine fixed his bed a little and took a deep breath before he opened the door. His mom was gone, he guessed she went to her room. He walked to her room and stopped in her doorway. He could see her on her bed taking her shoes off.

"You're home early," Blaine said leaning against the door crossing his arms.

She looked up at her son. Something about him looked different, "They let me off early today. How was your day son?"

"It was okay," Blaine caught a glimpse of Will sneaking out of his room.

He waved his hand for him to run downstairs while his mom was occupied with taking off her jacket.

"Nothing too exciting happened."

"Oh well," she came and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Hmm… is that a new cologne?"

Blaine panicked realizing that he must have smelled like Will, "Yeah. Just trying something new," he fake smiled.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower," she said squinting at him smiling.

Blaine watched as she went to her bathroom and closed the door. He ran downstairs to find Will putting his jacket on as quietly as he could. Good thing it was buried under Blaine's or his mom might have noticed.

"Thank you for not getting me killed," Blaine said grabbing Will by the waist.

Will smiled, "Aw, it's nothing. Plus I would miss seeing your face every day."

He pulled Blaine into a slow and passionate kiss.

"Yeah," Blaine said trying to catch his breath, "and I would miss that."

Will stroked Blaine's cheek, "Goodnight gorgeous."

Blaine giggled like a teenage girl, "Oh, okay."

Blaine watched in awe as Will made his way to his car. He shut the front door gently and climbed the stairs hearing the water run from his mom's room and entered his own. Collapsing on his bed he couldn't stop smiling. Today had truly been a great day.

XXXX

Burt Hummel was never a good snoop. He found that out the hard way as he sat outside his son's bedroom door listening in on his phone conversation. He was headed to his own room for an afternoon nap when he overheard Kurt talking about Blaine on the phone. Burt didn't really know what had been going on between Kurt and Blaine lately, he had noticed that he wasn't around much anymore; and every time Burt brought him up Kurt got snappy. Still something kept him glued to his door.

"I don't know he just, wouldn't talk to me," he heard Kurt say, "He just kind of sat there with his head down, like he was ashamed or something.

Burt heard some mumbles as Kurt listened to whoever was on the other line until he started speaking again.

"Well, we did kiss. Or, I kissed him…. But he kissed me back."

"What?" Burt whispered to himself. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but listen.

"Mhm… yeah. I don't know. He said he didn't want to hurt him. I'm just so frustrated! I love him so much and I really, really miss him Rachel."

Oh so it was Rachel. Burt should have guessed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he heard him say after another long pause.

Burt walked away hearing all he needed to hear. There had to be a way he could help.

XXXX

Kurt walked out of his room drained. Even though he had talked to Rachel he still didn't feel any better about him and Blaine. Kurt hadn't heard from him since his party, and he missed him. He missed hearing his voice, and smelling his cologne. The way he lit up when something made him happy. The way he looked at Kurt. Kurt tried to remember if he had said something to him that night of the party that might have upset him…

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Kurt said standing in the middle of his floor.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed with his head down, "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what you're thinking."

"I DON'T KNOW…" Blaine yelled and Kurt flinched. He took a deep breath, "What I'm thinking."

Kurt looked at Blaine with concern. Blaine began pacing in front of him.

"What was I supposed to do?" Blaine asked, "You weren't there. I needed you and you weren't there for me. And he was."

Kurt processed all this. "I just wanted to have something for once. I'm so tired of being unhappy. Feeling like I'm always getting left behind. I _**never **_get what I want. When I first started high school I was so lonely and depressed. I got bullied and slushy's thrown in my face on a daily basis. And then I joined glee club, and that made me feel good. I got friends, people I could trust, people who loved me for being me. But I always felt something was missing. And then I met you."

Blaine sat back down on Kurt's bed listening meticulously. Kurt himself was on the verge of tears.

"You made me feel loved and wanted. But still I didn't even reach my goal of getting into NYADA. Once again Kurt's a failure," Kurt took a deep breath, "But I had you to comfort me and tell me it was okay. And then I want to go to New York and I think, 'Blaine will support me, he loves me'. But I was wrong," He wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"I was there for you Blaine, but you weren't for me. You were the only thing I had going in my life that I could look back and say, at least I have my boy."

Blaine choked on his breath, "Kurt I never meant to…"

"No! No! I'm not done," Kurt interrupted, "You're selfish Blaine. You are, but I loved you so much that I've ignored it. All this time I've been thinking I was at fault for this. But I the more I think about it the more it makes sense. You want things to go the way you want them to, and that's not gonna fly with me. Not anymore."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he grew speechless.

Kurt stood there panting as if he had finally run out of breath. He hadn't realized that his voice was rising until he was practically yelling at Blaine. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Kurt is everything okay?" Burt opened the door slightly, "I heard yelling."

Kurt twirled around and looked at his concerned father. "Yeah we're fine," he walked past his father and down the stairs leaving Burt in the doorway staring at Blaine…

Kurt replayed this scene over and over in his head. Maybe he had been too hard on Blaine. Maybe he was just angry and spoke through his rage. He did always go to the yelling. He opened the refrigerator and got out bottled water. As he closed the door he was greeted by a smiling Burt.

"I'm way too sad to be creeped out by that right now." Kurt said as he sat down at the dining table.

Burt's smile turned to a frown, "Hey what's wrong?" he said fishing around for info, "Do you wanna… talk about it?"

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. Then he told Burt everything that had been happening with him and Blaine for the last few months. Burt never interrupted Kurt, and never said anything besides an occasional grumble or head nod.

When Kurt was done Burt tried drinking in everything he had heard.

"Wooo…" he said scratching his head, "that's something else."

"Yeah," Kurt said now taking his last swig from his bottle.

"Let me tell you a story kid." Burt sat down across the table from his son. He saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes as he started speaking.

"When I was in high school I had this girlfriend. You know… a girl who was my friend, my best friend."

Kurt shifted in his seat.

"Well one day, prom was coming up and she didn't know who to go with. And I was too much of a coward to tell her that I liked her. More than a friend." Burt spoke with his hands as Kurt stared at him.

"Did you tell her?" Kurt asked.

"Well, before I got the chance, she was already going with someone. And then she said they were dating. I was… heartbroken."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've been there."

"So I figured, I just want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. And eventually I told her that." Burt pointed to Kurt, "And that's what I think you should do with Blaine."

"You know what dad," Kurt nodded his head, "You're right. I do want Blaine to be happy."

He stood up and gave Burt a warm hug, "Thanks dad."

"Anytime," Burt grinned.

Kurt was about to run upstairs when he spun around suddenly, "Hey, whatever happened with you and that girl?"

"Oh she dumped that loser, and I married her. Then we had a beautiful son named Kurt."

Kurt gave his father a loving smile before sprinting upstairs. Dad always knew just what to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a longer one yay! I'm getting better, bear with me…**

Chapter 12

It took Kurt a few days to prepare himself. He didn't know why, but he was nervous about talking to Blaine. He tried to keep busy with getting into college, and preparing for next year's NYADA auditions. But Blaine was never far from his mind. Kurt needed a distraction.

He was sitting alone at a café not far from home when he picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well. He was just about to press the call button until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Kurt recognized the deep voice immediately.

Kurt whipped around to find a smiling Karofsky looking down at him.

"David?" Kurt had to do a double take, "Hey! What's up?"

Karofsky slipped his hands into his jacket and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. Just school mostly."

Kurt observed him as he walked to the other side of the table and grabbed the chair, "May I?"

"Sure, sure," Kurt waved his hand. He took a deep breath, "Oh My God! How have you been?" He gave him a cheesy smile and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He was kind of relieved to see his friend after so long.

"Great actually," Karofsky finally settled in his chair, "Just taking it one day at a time."

Kurt nodded in understanding, remembering the last time Kurt and he had spoken. That night in the hospital had to be one of the scariest days of his life.

"I'm in college now," Karofsky added.

Kurt reached over and touched his hand, "That's so great! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Kurt," Karofsky Blushed as he slid his hand from under Kurt's, "How have you been?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm… doing alright."

Karofsky sensed the sudden sadness in Kurt's voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really," Kurt avoided eye contact with him. Everyone always said Kurt was a terrible liar.

Then the words Kurt were dreading escaped Karofsky's mouth.

"How's Blaine doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well I don't really know. Considering we aren't together anymore."

Karofsky had to stop the sudden urge to leap for joy, "Oh man, that's horrible," he lied.

"Yeah, he seems to be doing just fine with his new boyfriend."

Karofsky laughed, "Wow, he moves on fast."

Kurt punched him in the arm.

"OW!" he laughed out, "But seriously what a jerk."

"Yeah, Well…" Kurt wanted to move on from this conversation.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He knew it was getting late and Carole would kill him if he missed dinner.

"Oh, it's getting late. I should be getting home before dinner." Karofsky looked confused, "My dad is going out of town for a while, and Carole's cooking a big dinner before he leaves."

Karofsky frowned. He wished Kurt didn't have to leave so soon. He was enjoying his time with Kurt. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, how would you like to go to dinner… with me?"

Kurt who was standing up at the time froze in mid-air, "What?"

Karofsky shrugged again, "Will you go to dinner with me, tomorrow night?"

Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and stared at the other boy as if this was a joke.

"Umm, are you asking me out?"

"No! no, just as friends. Just want to catch up, that's all."

Kurt squinted his eyes at him. This amused Karofsky.

"That's all I promise," Karofsky pleaded.

Kurt began walking away, "Okay, okay," he agreed, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Kurt walked away without another word. Karofsky watched after him, admiring how his jeans hugged him in all the right places. He had the biggest grin on his face. Little did he know that with his back turned to Karofsky, Kurt was wearing a similar smile.

XXXX

"Blaine come on honey, Will's waiting for you," Blaine's mom looked Will up and down.

Will, obviously uncomfortable tried to make small talk with her.

"So, Ms. Anderson how's work and everything?"

She seemed to ignore every word he said, "I like your suit. You're a very handsome young man."

Will nodded awkwardly, "Thank you Ms. Anderson," he smiled.

They both stood in the entrance to the front door for another moment in silence before Blaine's mom had had enough.

"Blaine?" she yelled.

As if on cue Blaine walked downstairs. He sauntered over to his mom and gave her a hug, "Thanks for keeping him company. I assume you were nice?"

Will made a face as Blaine's mom adjusted his suit tie, "Of course I was honey. Have fun okay."

"I'll be home by 12 okay." Blaine grabbed his coat and gave Will his.

She smiled as they exited the house and closed the door.

Will opened the car door for Blaine, who slipped into the passenger's seat with the biggest smile on his face.

When Will finally made it into the driver's seat, he put the keys into the ignition then paused.

"May I say, you look absolutely delicious in your suit tonight Mr. Anderson." Will licked his lips.

"Why thank you Mr. Truman. You clean up pretty good yourself." Blaine admired Will's tailored suit, "Not really sure why we have to be so dolled up, we're only going to breadsticks."

Will scoffed, "Well excuse me for wanting to wine and dine my boyfriend to a romantic dinner at his favorite restaurant."

Blaine put his hand on Will's shoulder, "And that's very romantic of you," He grabbed the back of his neck and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

Will was under Blaine's spell as he melted into the unexpected kiss, "You taste delicious too."

Blaine laughed still holding Will's face close to his own, "Let's go."

XXXX

Will was certainly winning the best boyfriend of the week award tonight. He had been a perfect gentleman from the moment he had picked Blaine up, to the minute they were seated at they're table at Breadsticks. Will even requested a tucked away table so they could have a little privacy. Blaine was swooning like a groupie by the time they were actually seated.

"This is really nice Will," Blaine smiled that beautiful smile, "Thank you for bringing me out tonight."

"No problem. Anything to keep that gorgeous smile on your face." Will picked up his menu, "Now what's good here?"

Blaine had forgotten that Will had never been to Breadsticks before.

"Oh yeah, Well I like the chicken parmesan, and the seafood Alfredo. That's always good."

Will nodded as Blaine pointed out some other things he liked on the menu.

"Okay I think I'm gonna get the chicken parmesan, what are you getting Blaine?"

Blaine was now distracted by something that caught his eye.

"Where's the waiter?" Will asked looking around. After all they had been sitting there for a while.

As if on cue, the waiter showed up asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"A coke for me, Blaine?" Will asked him.

Blaine looked at Will as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Um, I'll have the same thing." He muttered.

"Alrightly then. Any appetizers for you guys?" the waiter scribbled something onto his pad.

Blaine tuned Will out as he began to order. He was more interested in what he saw across the room. Or in other words, who he saw.

"Blaine, Blaine….?" Will waved his hand in front of his boyfriends face.

Blaine shot his attention to Will, "I'm sorry, I'll take the seafood Alfredo with a house salad. Ranch dressing."

"Cool. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

The waiter walked away as Will stared at a detached Blaine.

"Is everything okay babe?" Will asked.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

_**What the hell was he doing here with him?!**_

"I'm fine, just kind of hungry. I didn't really eat anything all day."

Will leaned back in his seat, "Oh. That's not healthy Blaine. You can't just go all day without eating."

Blaine shifted in his seat, "I was just so excited. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

Will tilted his head as Blaine stood up from his chair and walked quickly toward the bathroom.

Blaine busted through the door of the bathroom unsure of what emotion was taking him over. He could feel the heat of his jealously welling in his face. He splashed some cold water on his face as he tried to pull himself together.

_**Come on Blaine, get a grip. It's not like you two are still together.**_

Blaine pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurt's name to text him. But as fate would have it, he walked into the bathroom the second Blaine pushed send.

"Blaine?" Kurt stood in the doorway for a minute.

"Kurt. What the…? I was… I was just texting you."

Suddenly Blaine began breathing heavier. He didn't know whether to be mad, or nervous about seeing Kurt. It had been at least two weeks since they spoke last.

"What are you…?" Kurt stopped himself, "You're here with Will?"

Kurt walked up to the sink next to Blaine and examined himself in the mirror.

Blaine wanted to just grab and shake him.

"I think the better question is why the hell you are here with Karofsky?"

Kurt was taken aback. Was Blaine serious?

"Are you serious?" Kurt said exactly what he thought.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine stood behind Kurt.

"Look nothing's going on with me and David, okay. Besides why do you even care?"

Kurt asked the question that Blaine had been wondering himself.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"Well…" Kurt didn't know if she should tell Blaine what he had to say or if he should just wait, "I wanted to tell you something, but I guess it can wait."

Blaine was of course dying to know what it was now. He felt the tension in his body soften and he wondered, "What is it?"

Kurt racked his brain for excuses to not tell him, but he had nothing.

"Um… I was gonna call you a few days ago. I wanted to let you know that I wasn't angry anymore. I just want you to be happy Blaine, even if it isn't with me."

Blaine doubted this was really happening. Was Kurt forgiving him? After all Kurt didn't have anything to be sorry about. Blaine was the idiot who let him go. But would he admit that to Kurt, probably not.

"Oh. Thanks Kurt. That means a lot to me."

"You look great Blaine," Kurt examined him, "You still look very handsome in a suit."

Kurt was about to leave the bathroom until Blaine pulled him into a warm hug.

Kurt held his breath. He had been missing Blaine's hugs. Being in Blaine's arms just felt so… right. Kurt wished he could hold on to him forever.

"Blaine, are you okay in here?"

Will swung the bathroom door open. Blaine and Kurt were still hugging and Will stopped in his tracks. Blaine didn't realize he had been gone so long.

"Oh... I see you're doing just fine."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at Will, not letting go of each other.

Will angrily retraced his steps back out of the bathroom leaving Kurt and Blaine holding on to each other in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Kurt let go of Blaine and frowned, "I'm sorry, did I get you in trouble."

"I'll talk to you later Kurt... thank you," Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and ran out of the bathroom.

He went back to they're table which was now vacated. Blaine cursed under his breath as he headed toward the door. He spotted Will halfway to his car.

"Will, wait!" Blaine yelled after him, but there was no stopping Will.

He unlocked his car and Blaine caught him just before he opened his door.

"Will, what are you doing? Come on… you just gonna leave me here?" Blaine was almost out of breath from running.

"You seemed to be doing just fine with your man in there." Will spat out with his back to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Come on that was nothing. Just a hug shared between friends."

"If you still love him just tell me," Will spun around facing Blaine who stepped closer to him.

"I don't want Kurt. I want you." Blaine tried his best to convince himself this was true. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still in love with Kurt. But he really cared about Will.

Blaine rested his arms on the car. Each arm on either side of Will so he couldn't get away from him.

"I just want you," Blaine repeated giving the taller man a peck on the cheek, "And only," he kissed his chin, "You," he kissed his lips passionately.

He pushed himself closer to Will as Will wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck giving in. There's no way he could stay mad at Blaine after an apology like that.

"I'm sorry," Will said after breaking away just to get air.

"No I am," Blaine said, "I should have never let you run out of there."

Will took a deep breath, "Look lets go back to my house," he said wearing a devilish grin on his face.

Blaine agreed and they both got in the car. What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt could see them from where he was sitting in the restaurant. He didn't know that Blaine was welling over with jealously himself, and when he saw the man he loved kissing someone else, he died a little inside.

XXXX

A great writer once said, Reviews are equivalent to love… 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long! I'm so behind.. but I promise I'll catch up by February! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

It had been weeks since Blaine heard from Kurt again. Maybe he wasn't upset with him after all. When Kurt told him he just wanted him to be happy, it really meant a lot to Blaine. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that Kurt was now okay with everything that had went on. And he didn't know what to think about Kurt going out with Karofsky. He hoped nothing too bad happened.

Blaine had been scrolling down Kurt's twitter page for the past five minutes, smiling at his random tweets. He came across a certain photo of him and Kurt. Probably the last picture they took as a couple.

Blaine stared at it as it graced the screen of his phone, they must have been at Kurt's house. Blaine would know that Wicked poster anywhere. Kurt hung it just above his bed. Kurt and Him sat on his bed and posed like mad-men. Kurt made a fish face while Blaine smiled widely pretending to pick his nose. Kurt was starting to laugh because as Blaine recalls it he swatted Blaine's finger away from his nose.

"That's disgusting! Stop it," Kurt laughed right after Blaine snapped the picture.

Blaine almost laughed out loud thinking about that night they just spent all night in Kurt's bed just goofing around. Blaine would've stared longer if it wasn't for the announcer resonated through the auditorium.

"Now from Westerville, Ohio. Give it up for the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine's head immediately shot up to the stage from his seat in the auditorium. He had forgotten where he was for a moment.

The curtain opened revealing the Warblers starting they're perfect harmonies as they always did, soft and smooth. Blaine felt his heart melt. How he loved this song. He searched the stage for familiar faces, but he saw none. Guess all his old friends graduated.

They oohed and aahed they're intro until they stopped completely. Suddenly a young gentleman jumped from behind and began belting the opening verse as the background picked up the tempo.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

Blaine found it refreshing to hear the Warblers still sounded perfect. He wasn't sure if that was a good, or bad thing for New Directions. All he knew right now was they made him smile.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She closed her eyes**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**Away she'd fly.**

The crescendo they did building up to the chorus was breathtaking. The lead singer was so enthusiastic, it made Blaine want to go up there and join in. Blaine squeezed Will's hand.

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oooh**

They did a little vocal interlude as Will leaned over to Blaine, "They are really good!"

Blaine nodded as they wrapped up they're song.

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

**I know the sun must set to rise.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

Blaine was the first to give them a standing ovation, the rest of the Directions followed suit and soon the entire auditorium was on their feet. Watching that young man strut his stuff across that stage just gave Blaine feelings of nostalgia. He couldn't wait to go up there and give them a run for their money.

XXXX

Even though he had been in this position multiple times before, Blaine still felt as nervous as he felt when he first performed. He tried to shake his jitters as he stood behind the curtain. He flinched when he felt someone touch his shoulder behind him.

"Calm down bro," Joe said patting Blaine on the back as he walked to his position.

Blaine tried to calm himself down but nothing seemed to help.

"You ready?" Will said appearing out of nowhere.

"Not really," Blaine jumped a few times and shook his legs out.

Will placed a hand on the side Blaine's face, "You are going to be amazing," he kissed his cheek.

Blaine felt a small part of him relax, even though his brain was still buzzing with negative thoughts.

Will took his position behind Blaine as the curtain rose. As the lights hit Blaine's face he put his nerves behind him, and took a breath.

XXXX

Kurt hadn't noticed how late he was to sectionals until he stepped into Carmel High and they announced, "And from Lima, Ohio, let's give a warm welcome to, McKinley High's New Directions!"

Kurt almost tripped down the stairs as he tried to hurry to his seat. Blaine walked out on stage alone.

"Excuse me, pardon me…" Kurt whispered as he walked to an empty seat toward the front.

Blaine walked out onto the stage alone. Kurt and the rest of the auditorium froze in space waiting for him to start the song. He and the music began at the same time

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face **

**I've been everywhere and back trying to replace**

**Everything that I've had till my feet went numb **

**Praying like a fool that's been on the run**

**Heart still beating but it's not working **

**It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring **

**I reach out tryna love but I feel nothing**

**Yeah but my heart is numb**

Kurt watched in amazement as the rest of the new directions joined him for the chorus in perfect harmony. They walked on stage slowly and in sync.

**But with you **

**I feel again **

**Yeah with you **

**I feel again **

The rest of the choir stomped to the beat as they sang behind Blaine. The nostalgic feelings Kurt were having reduced him to tears. If he wouldn't have ruined it, Blaine would be singing this to him right now.

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me**

**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me **

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me **

**I was a lonely soul…**

The choir quietly oohed and aahed as they danced up and down the stage weaving in and out of each other as Blaine started the second verse.

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face **

**And I've never went back trying to replace **

**Everything that I broke till my feet went numb**

**Praying like a fool that just shot a gun**

**Heart still beating but it's not working **

**It's like a hundred thousand voices that I just can't sing **

**I reach out tryna love but I feel nothing **

**Oh but my heart is numb**

Blaine glanced off into the crowed for a moment while the new directions started the chorus again behind him. He saw Kurt staring and smiling as he swayed to the music. Kurt noticed he got distracted for a moment and lost his focus. Blaine controlled his emotions to get through the rest of the song.

**But with you **

**I feel again **

**And with you **

**I feel again **

Blaine now blended in with the rest of the choir who was now paired in couples as they danced and sang to the chorus together.

**But with you **

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**I feel again**

**(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)**

**Yeah with you **

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)**

**I feel again**

**(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)**

They repeated this cadence as Blaine and Tina adlibbed and danced. Blaine finally walked back to his center spot and finished the song. The rest of the choir just stood frozen. Blaine stared directly back at Kurt who then felt immediately uncomfortable. Kurt crossed his arms and forced himself to look back at him.

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me **

**I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

**A little wiser now but you show me**

**Yeah I feel again**

**Yeah…**

The crowd roared as the song ended and the choir bowed. Blaine smiled handsomely and took his own bow. He then motioned toward the rest of the choir stating, "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!" Kurt smiled, one tear streaming down his cheek remembering when he used to be up there behind Rachel when she said that.

The audience seemed to get louder as Artie counted out, "Uno, dos, tres…"

Sam emerged from the back and started singing.

**It's been a really really messed up week**

**Seven days of torture seven days of bitter**

**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me **

**She's a California dime **

**But it's time for me to quit her**

The girls who were on the other side of the stage sang La's walking past the boys of the choir.

**(La, La, La)**

**Whatever**

**(La, La, La)**

**It doesn't matter **

**(La, La, La)**

**Oh Well!**

**(La, La, La)**

Kurt laughed out loud as Joe busted out singing and dancing with Sam and Blaine in the front. Singing in perfect harmony with Artie, Tina, Sugar and Brittany and the rest of the Directions who were dancing behind them. Kurt couldn't help but stand and clap with the rest of the audience.

**We're going at it **

**Tonight, tonight**

**There's a party on the rooftop**

**Top of the world**

**Tonight, tonight**

**And we're dancing on the edge **

**Of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it **

**But watch how good I'll fake it **

**It's alright, alright **

**Tonight, tonight**

Joe who was now in the corner started singing alone.

**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumping**

**Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down**

**It's my party dance if I want to **

**We could get crazy let it all out **

Kurt saw an unfamiliar boy walk out with Blaine to sing the rest of the bridge.

**It's you and me and were running this town and**

**It's me and you and were shaking the ground and **

'**Aint nobody gonna tell us to go **

'**Cause this is our show**

Artie yelled "EVERYBODY!"

Kurt squinted trying to see if he recognized the boy. They now sang acapella with just the sound of hand clapping which the audience gladly participated in.

**Whoa oh oh!**

**COME ON! **

**Oh oh oh!**

**ALL YOU ANIMALS!**

**Oh oh oh!**

**EVERYBODY NOW!**

**Whoa oh oh!**

**Tonight, tonight**

**Theres a party on the rooftop **

**Top of the world **

**Tonight, tonight**

**And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it **

**But watch how good I'll fake it **

**It's alright, alright**

**Tonight, tonight**

**It's alright, alright **

**Tonight, tonight **

**Yeah it's alright, alright **

**Tonight, tonight**

As the song ended they were given a standing ovation. Kurt yelled as loud as he could cheering them on. They had truly succeeded in carrying the ND name.

XXXX

"Oh my God! That dance trick Britney did was so cool!" Will exclaimed as he brought Blaine a coke from his kitchen. They had been at Will's house talking about sectionals for about an hour now. Blaine's mom had already called him twice, but he wasn't even close to ready to go home.

"I know! I wish you could have seen her and Mike dance together. They were a force to be reckoned with!" Blaine opened his can and took a long sip.

Will took a deep breath, "Yeah I bet. Too bad I was wasting my life away in Nebraska, when I could have been here with you."

"Aw, well… you're here now." Blaine smiled, "How is Omaha exactly?"

"Well, it's not very different from Lima actually," Will sat back resting his legs on the table, "Boring, big yet small at the same time. Everybody knew everybody."

Blaine scooted in closer to the other boy and cuddled into his side, "Yeah, sounds just like Lima. I just can't believe we won! After the Warblers did that amazing number."

Will kissed Blaine's forehead, "We won because you are amazing."

Blaine sat up and scratched his head, "Well, I do alright," he blushed.

Will placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, "It's true. You're magical, Blaine. When you get on stage there's nothing you can't do. You sound great, and you look so damn sexy."

Blaine looked the other boy in the eyes, "Oh, really?"

Will cupped Blaine's chin and brought his face closer to his. Blaine pulled Will closer to him on the couch grabbing his waste firmly in the process. This made Will smile.

"I love when you're so aggressive," he whispered on Blaine's lips, "It really turns me on."

Blaine grabbed his waste again pulling him so close it was as if Will was in his lap.

Will grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss immediately. He turned his body facing Blaine so they were chest to chest. Blaine's hands began to explore the rest of Wills body until he got to his perfectly gelled hair. Blaine began to run his fingers through it as Will kissed his neck…

Just then Blaine's phone rang.

Will stopped in his tracks. He sat up pulling away from Blaine.

"Just ignore it," Blaine tried tugging him back down towards his face but Will resisted.

He sat up, "No, Blaine, it's probably your mom again," he picked the phone up and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw the picture light up the screen.

Will immediately answered it, "Why hello Mr. Hummel," He said in a shrewd tone.

Blaine sat up when he heard this, "Give me that," he said calmly holding his hand out for his phone.

Kurt cleared his throat on the other line, "Blaine?"

"No, this isn't Blaine… this is his boyfriend actually," Will pushed Blaine's hand away as he stood up.

"Oh hey Will," Kurt took a deep breath, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted to ca…"

"Well you are interrupting," Will blurted before Kurt could finish his sentence, "and I don't appreciate you calling my boyfriend so late at night."

Blaine stood up rolling his eyes, "Okay that's enough, Will," he stood behind him reaching for the phone.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Stop kidding around," Blaine grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it to his own ear, "Hey Kurt… it's Blaine."

Will rolled his eyes, Blaine gave him a death glare.

"Hey Blaine. I was just calling to congratulate you guys on your win at sectionals. You were great!"

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine smiled as his boyfriend walked away from him, "Actually this isn't a really good time, I'll talk to you later okay."

A few good byes later and Blaine was left standing in the middle of the floor alone. He walked to the kitchen to find Will cleaning .

"Ummm, what the hell was that?" Blaine raised a triangle eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine."

"Well you don't seem fine, you're washing dishes suddenly," Blaine walked toward Will standing behind him grabbing his waist, "And if I recall correctly, you hate cleaning."

Will escaped Blaine's embrace and put his hands up, "Stop it! You can't just seduce your way out of everything."

"What?" Blaine smirked.

"You know what you're doing Blaine Anderson. I'm on to you. Every time something happens with Kurt or he just shows up somewhere you get overly lovey dovey. You try to reassure me that you only want me, but I'm not sure if I believe you anymore."

Blaine cleared his throat, "Will… I…"

"Just, get your stuff. I'm taking you home."

XXXX

Kurt slammed his phone onto the nightstand next to his bed. He recalled everything that just happened. He didn't mean to get Will on the phone. He figured after sectionals Blaine had went straight home. Guess not.

"Kurt, you in here?" Burt called from the hallway.

Kurt looked up, "Yeah Dad."

Burt opened his door, "Hey kiddo me and Carole are going to catch a late movie."

"Okay," Kurt sighed.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah… go, go catch you're movie."

"Don't wait up." Burt closed Kurt's door.

Suddenly Kurt's phone rang. Something in him prayed it was Blaine, but he knew he wasn't that fortunate.

"Hello?" he answered hoping to hear Blaine's deep voice on the other line.

"Kurt? Hey it's Dave."

"Hey Dave," Kurt tried his best to not sound disappointed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing really, just at home bored. How did sectionals go?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It was good. They won."

Dave smiled on the other line, "That's great! I was uh... actually calling to ask… what you were doing this weekend. I had so much fun at Breadsticks, I would love… I mean really like to see you again."

Kurt considered this in his head for a minute.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Well I guess that's a no. It's okay, I understand."

"No, let's do it." Kurt laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what he was getting into, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"


End file.
